Burden of Gifts
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Not all gifts are wanted or welcomed. A Doctor K story. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Burden of Gifts

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline**: After "Doctor K"  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes, Violence?)

Doctor K looked from her computer screens to glance at the time. 3AM. Exhaustion sang in her veins, she was used to that. Her stomach rolled and she felt like she was going to vomit. That was new, through the years she fought exhaustion and usually never gave in but she never felt that urge to heave due to it. With a groan, she stood and gave herself a moment; she had been sitting for too long. She heard someone enter and saw that it was Ranger Operator Series Green, as usual.

"Can I help you Ranger Operator Series Green?" she spat, as her stomach rolled again.

"…are you ok, Doctor K? You don't look so good,"

"This coming from the Ranger who thought I was a male?" she asked, as her vision blurred.

"Sorry! How was I to know? You hid behind a computer screen and computerized voice," Ziggy pointed out, K sighed and waved him off.

"Just go, Ranger Green, now!" she snapped, she saw his eyes grow larger and he scampered away. She sighed and continued to the bathroom and fell to her knees and threw up.

As she sat on the floor, stomach churning and her head was pounding. Then she heard the alarm and lurched forward, clawing at the floor, trying to get up. Nearly falling through the bathroom door, she raced as fast as she could to the lab. She found the Rangers, scrolling through her computers and tracking where the disturbance was. She sighed in relief, she was glad that they were learning and she saw that Rangers Red and Yellow were the two checking, that definitely made her feel better.

"What is it?" she asked, and as Yellow turned she saw the fellow female's face light up in alarm.

"Doctor K! You look so sick, what's wrong?" the girl asked as she came over to her and placed her hand to the shorter girl's forehead. Doctor K was surprised and stepped back from the other girl's touch.

"I'm fine, Ranger Yellow, my stomach is just being nuisance, I must have ingested something I shouldn't. The disturbance is coming from Sector 10," she informed them, causing them race off. She uttered her thanks and raced back into the bathroom.

When the Rangers returned, Doctor K was slumped in her chair, her head was resting on her hands and she was slowly swinging her feet back and forth. She sighed heavily, and looked to her Rangers.

"Good job on blowing up that mailbox Ranger Green. You need to practice your aim," she told him, staring at him with her eyebrows climbing up her forehead.

"Yes, Doctor K," Ziggy said, and exchanged looks with Summer, both wordlessly agreeing that she didn't look good.

"Doctor K, you should go to bed. You do not look so good." Summer told her gently.

"I'll be fine Ranger Yellow," Doctor K said, her voice was gentle for once, which the others found strangely comforting.

"Does this have anything to do with that procedure you went in for a few weeks ago?" Scott asked, then he felt all eyes on him. "What?" he asked.

"How could you possibly know…oh…you spoke to your Father didn't you?" Doctor K asked, as she added the facts up.

"Yeah…he mentioned you went in to get your stomach checked. Could it be complications?" his voice was full of concern since he didn't know the nature of what the procedure.

"No, it was…" she paused, knowing they would have no idea what she had said if she told them the technical terms. "I have ulcers, I'm under stress every second of my life and have been since I was 6, they were merely seeing how they were doing. Most of them have healed."

"Oh. Ok. Well then it probably was something bad in the fridge. I'll clean it out in the morning. Sorry if something that was left made you sick," Scott said, Doctor K was touched by his sincerity and concern about her health.

"It's fine Ranger Red-"

"Scott!" Doctor K rolled her eyes at Ranger Black.

"Ranger Red."

"Guy? Not the point? Now go get some rest, Lass, we'll keep an eye on things." The Blue Ranger spoke up, Doctor K looked to him and nodded.

"I have noticed that you are all are improving on the monitoring systems so I hope I can trust you tonight, but if I am needed, please contact me on the PA system." Doctor K instructed them as she slowly stood and headed out of the lab, watching her disappear behind a door they hadn't noticed before.

"Poor Doctor K…she's been working too hard lately," Summer said, looking to the boys.

"I know, I'm surprised that she went so peacefully, last time I told her she needed sleep she threw something at me and told me to get the hell out of the lab." Ziggy said, causing the others to laugh. "Keep laughing, I don't see you guys trying!"

"That's because we know better." Dillon stated shortly.

Meanwhile, Doctor K barely made it into her room, her head was swimming and the nausea came back. Lurching for her private bathroom, she barely made it to the toilet. After she was sure all the contents of her stomach plus a few ounces of bile were up and flushed away, she laid on the cool tile floor and before she knew it, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Burden of Gifts  
_Chapter Two_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline:** After "Doctor K"  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes, Violence?)

She awoke on the bathroom floor for the third night in a row. She was now swearing off eating out of the fridge, though it had been cleaned out as Scott has promised. She began to try to remember what she had even eaten the in the first place and had the mere thought of a dinner making her stomach roll.

"Doctor K?" the thick accented voice on the PA called to her, she groaned and lifted herself off of the floor. Dragging herself off into her room she left her room to find her Rangers waiting for her in the Lab with Colonel Truman.

"I apologize for my delay Colonel Truman. Please begin," she said as she climbed into her chair, prepared to listen to the newest news he had from City Control.

"No need for apologies, Doctor K, may I ask if you're alright, you seem not only paler than usual but you're also looking rather tired," he said, out of a Fatherly concern which surprised Doctor K and Scott, since he hadn't asked him something like that since he had broken his collarbone in his crash in the War of Corinth.

"Yes, Colonel, I am just dealing with what appears to be a stomach flu and I haven't gotten proper rest-"

"Do you ever?" Ziggy piped in to be met with her narrow glare.

"If I had the time to rest, I would but I'm trying to save the world. Its more important than my health."

"I wouldn't go that far!" Summer said, her voice of pure concern and worry, Doctor K nearly smiled.

"Someone must, Ranger Yellow. Since all of you are my team and the muscle of my plans, I must maintain vigilance constantly."

"And your dedication, will never be forgotten, Doctor K," Colonel Truman informed her, they watched as her face took on a pained and haunted look.

"Can we please concentrate on the mission statement? Where do we stand?" she asked.

"As we know, Venjix is getting stronger but with the addition of your newest Megazord, we've regained our upper hand. Do you have anything new in the works?"

"Yes, I have a few more weapons that are nearly complete in design, I just need to go over my calculations once more before I begin to build them." They watched as she stood, then nearly fell over. Scott, Flynn and Summer lunged for her, being the closest ones to her. She had caught herself and was holding onto the edge of her desk and held up one hand to the three and sat back down.

"Doctor K! Are you alright?" Ziggy asked, she sat for a moment and then slowly rose.

"I'm fine, Ranger Green. Anyways, these are the blueprints to what I have so far," She continued on without another spell of vertigo. Afterwards, the Rangers went off to continue to try to train Ziggy on his aim and accuracy, leaving Colonel Truman and Doctor K alone.

"Doctor K, if I may ask, how long have you been sick? Could this be complications due to your appointment?"

"No, Colonel, I couldn't have been. I've been sick for only the past few days, it's probably something the Rangers are bringing in that I should not be ingesting. I've not had some of the food before and since I do not have time to prepare meals for myself, I take what I can find."

"Knowing my Son, I can only imagine what they are bringing into this place," he agreed, Doctor K gave a ghost of a smile.

"Some of it has been rather good and other times I am afraid that if I leave it overnight I will find something mutating in the fridge." Colonel Truman let out a laugh.

"I've been there…I used to have two boys…it was usually an adventure when it came to feeding them…" his smile hadn't faded much but she could feel his agony over his Elder Son, after all, she would catch Scott with the same look on his face.

"Well I grew up alone so I wouldn't know."

"I can tell. I'm going to bring you some things that may be easier on your stomach since the others do not know the tricks that come with age. I will return soon. Make sure they don't blow up each other while I'm away," he told her, which since he mentioned impending doom, something exploded near the Rangers.

"Rangers! For the last time, make sure you turn off any combustibles before you pull weapons."

"Its not our fault you have cannons hidden everywhere!" Ziggy pointed out.

"No excuses Ranger Green," she heard him mutter something and chose to ignore it.

She looked to her violin and gently ran her hand over the instrument, she wanted to play, and she needed to think. Picking it up, she didn't want to alert her Rangers by playing a stormy melody but began with a soft melody that began to build to a passionate crescendo.

"Doctor K, that was beautiful," Colonel Truman said, as he entered her lab with a large bag.

"Thank you, Colonel. It's the only way I can concentrate some days. Most of my creativity comes through my music."

"I can see, and that is why you're the resident Genius here."

"And as of late, it's been nothing but a burden."

"I'm aware, Doctor K and I'm so sorry to have to place such a burden on your shoulders, but Project Ranger has been succeeding, you should be proud."

"I would be…I would be…what did you bring?" Doctor K asked, Colonel Truman began to take the items out of his bag and place them on a bare place on her desk.

"Saltines, ginger ale, and more food that's bland. My wife would swear by flat ginger ale when the kids were sick." Doctor K could see the sorrow in his eyes but the happiness the mere memories brought him.

"Thank you, Colonel Truman, this was very thoughtful of you." Doctor K told him, he smiled at her.

"Well you are only a bit younger than my Son and you are a very important member of the team, we need you in your best health. I'll get out of your hair, please take care and contact me if you're not well soon."

"I will, Colonel Truman, good day," she saw him out of the corner of her eye, placing more things down and then bidding her good day as she lost herself into her work.

Meanwhile the Rangers were all leaning around the pool table taking a break as they watched Colonel Truman leave. He nodded to them and made his way out the door.

"I'm worried about Doctor K," Summer said, Ziggy nodded reverently.

"I'm worried because that reminds me of the radiation poisoning symptoms of friends of mine displayed. There were a lot of them…and these were some of them. Doctor K has been doing who knows what for years, she could be sick." He said, which made Scott look up in alarm.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie about that?" Ziggy asked, seemingly hurt.

"Because if she is that sick, we need to know."

"Rangers, it is not radiation poisoning," came Dr. K's voice from the kitchenette, they all looked to one another, then looked at her as she began to fill a glass of water. "Even if it was, it still doesn't matter and you should be training."

"Why do you have the feeling she's lying?" Flynn asked, as they watched her walk back into her lab.

"She could be. Its hard to read her face." Summer agreed.

"She shows less emotions than I do, that's why." Dillon mused.

"And she's fully human," Scott sniped at him, causing Dillon to glare.

"We should get back to training. She'll kill me if I blow anything else up," Ziggy reminded them.

"She's ready to kill you at any given moment," Flynn pointed out.

"True." Ziggy said with a nod as they began to train again.

Later that evening Doctor K awoke at her desk and realized that there was a river of blood dripping down her hand to the floor. Bolting up she realized it wasn't a dream but she was bleeding from her nose. With an angry grunt she grabbed a tissue and began to apply pressure while finding a towel to throw over the small puddle near her feet.

"Doctor K! You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine Ranger Green, just go!" she snapped, her voice altered by the Kleenex. Not wanting to fight with her, he found it better to scamper away. He headed to the locker room where the boys were showering for the evening. As he undressed and got into his stall, he cleared his throat.

"No Ziggy, you cannot borrow my loofah…again," Flynn told him, casting him a glare but his eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"No, it's not that. I went down to check on Doctor K…she had a serious nose bleed…guys I think she was lying."

"What's going on?" came Summer's voice as she calmly walked into the locker room. Ziggy and Flynn squeaked and closed their curtains. Dillon and Scott just shrugged off her presence and continued to shower.

"Doc's got a nose bleed, Ziggy is now convinced it's radiation." Dillon informed her.

"I'll ask her soon but I don't think she'll tell us…" Summer told them.

"You're right. I won't tell you if you ask. Summer, why are you in here?" Doctor K asked, upon entering just as calmly as Summer did.

"Continuing our conversation about you. We're worried, Doctor K," Summer told her, her voice filled with compassion. Doctor K rolled her eyes as Scott now closed his curtain.

"Could you guys act a little more immaturely? You act like I've never seen the male form before!" She snapped.

"Oh? You have? Or was it a chart?" Dillon asked, he was the only one who refused to pull the curtain and apparently didn't know the meaning of the word 'shame'.

"Doesn't matter, there is nothing to be ashamed about."

"Boys…" Summer said, "Can't live with them or without them."

"I know, no matter how immature, you need them for procreation, speaking of which…I'm pregnant." With that Doctor K left. Summer stared stunned, glad she was sitting while all the boys looked at each other, and grabbed their towels to follow Doctor K with Summer on their heels.

When they came into the lab, they found her sitting at her desk, her hands were clutching at the sides of her head, her eyes were burning with tears.

"Doctor K! How is this possible?" Scott asked.

"I didn't think you'd have sex!" Ziggy said, she couldn't even shoot him a dirty look.

"You're right Ranger Green, I haven't…I don't understand how this…I don't…I haven't…"

"You're a virgin?" Flynn asked, Doctor K nodded stunned.

"This is impossible!" she choked out.

"Are you sure?" Summer asked, trying to approach her, Doctor K bolted away, clearly not wanting to be near anyone.

"Yes! And I think I would know if I had intercourse Ranger Yellow! Amongst the things Colonel Truman dropped off, were pregnancy tests. Three. Every one of them were positive! What am I going to do?!" her voice broke and she started to silently cry.

"Are you going to keep it?" Dillon asked, and watched as she slowly lifted her head to look at him, tears flowing down her face.

"I would never take an innocent life regardless of how it came to be! I have enough blood on my hands and too many sins I've committed. I would never take the life of a child." She growled at him and he actually backed away.

"Doctor K, we'll be here for you. We'll do whatever we can to help you figure this out and raise this child." Scott told her, Summer nodded feverently.

"We'll get you through this." She promised the young Doctor. She noticed the girl had crawled back within her mind and their promises of assistance had fallen on deaf ears.

"How did this happen?" Doctor K murmured.

---READ and REVIEW---


	3. Chapter 3

Burden of Gifts  
_Chapter Three_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline:** After "Doctor K"  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes, Violence?)

The Rangers watched as Doctor K had finished her hysterical break down and was staring at the pregnancy tests that were lined up on her desk. Her expression went from hysterical sobs to pure anger and now it was empty as usual. They all had pulled chairs in and were sitting, waiting for her to say something.

"Can I say congratulations yet?" Ziggy asked, breaking the silence to get a resounding "NO" from everyone. "Why not?" he asked, pressing on before Doctor K could throw something at him. "I mean, you're not getting rid of it and like it or not it's a baby! It's life!"

"But how?" Doctor K snapped, her voice was now as empty as her face, "I did not conceive naturally and I do not even know how far along I am. I do not know who the Father is, or how this even came into being or what the bigger picture is!"

"Do you have any ultrasound equipment in here?" Flynn asked, Doctor K's brows knitted together.

"Of course I do, but it's probably still too early. From my symptoms alone, I should still be in the first trimester but other than that I'm…"

"Lost?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Its strange to here you say that," Dillon said, she glared at him.

"Anyways Doc, where is it?"

"Where's what, Ranger Blue?"

"The equipment."

"You were serious?"

"Aye. When I first got the City I did volunteer work at the maternity ward just to help since I had nothing to do and they needed people with experience in birthing. Since I've been…many things in my life, I have bore witness to a few births and have been educated in the process and tests that need to be done. If you trust me, I could help you determine the standards right now and you can do a blood test later." Doctor K's face was full of worry.

"I'm…touched, Ranger Blue but I'm…"

"Scared?" Scott asked, Doctor K nodded.

"Since we're airing your personal business out anyways, may I ask why you didn't realize you missed your period?" Summer asked, being the only female she was concerned.

"Due to my stress levels, it is not out of the ordinary for my body to miss a cycle or come late. When I was working for Alphabet Soup, I had no concept of time in matter of days and weeks so I could never track my period since I first entered puberty." She explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault Ranger Yellow," Doctor K said softly as she began to root around for the equipment. "You do not know my past therefore you had every right to ask."

"Then can I ask what Alphabet Soup is?" Ziggy asked.

"It was a government think tank. I arrived at the age of 6 and left when I turned 17 when the War of Corinth began and the dome was the only safe place Haven left in this part of the country." Doctor K said and presented the equipment to Flynn who began to turn it on and look for a place for her to lie down.

"You really should have a free table in here…or a cot," he told her. "You're going to need a lot of rest and judging how you don't already, you need to start."

"I have a cot. I just do not choose to use it." She informed him, pointing to one of the back walls where a small cot was leaning in a corner.

"I'll get it," Scott said, headed over and carried it back to where Flynn stood.

"Ranger Red, I am not helpless," Doctor K said, placing her hands on her hips, he just smiled at her.

"I know, but I wanted to help. I just can't sit still for too long."

"You can go monitor the City if you like. I'm sure that the Colonel wouldn't mind any of you patrolling." She told them.

"Yeah, like we'd miss this." Ziggy informed her and she glare and sat on the cot.

"Lay down for me please," Flynn said, and motioned for her to move her shirt. Rolling her eyes she lifted her shirt to the bottom of her ribs and wriggled the skirt lower. "I see you know the process." He said idly as he fought to get some gel out of the bottle.

"I do know how nearly every medical procedure is performed, Ranger Blue." She told him and frowned as a great blob of the blue gel landed on her pale skin.

"Well good, now lets see where it is…" Flynn said and began to move the wand on her abdomen, as he watched the screen. "Aha! I see you, you little beastie!"

"Oh my God…" Doctor K murmured and stared at what was growing within her. Then studied it closely. "The placenta is visible…"

"Its about a ½ inch long…got webbed fingers and toes…looks like they just sprouted. I'm guessing you're around 8 weeks from the looks of it," Flynn told her.

"I concur, Ranger Blue…oh God…" Doctor K said again, clearly having issues believing what she was seeing on the screen.

"Uhhh I hate to break this moment of moments but…what in the hell are you looking at? I can't see a thing!" Ziggy insisted.

"Doctor K, have you considered doing a CVS?" Flynn asked, as he began to wipe off the gel and put the machine in the corner where the cot used to be.

"Yes. I will run that as soon as I can. I have a few more weeks to wait."

"CVS?" Dillon asked, Flynn smirked.

"Chorionic villus sampling. Its to test for genetic diseases. There are risks but since she doesn't know how this happened or who the Father is, we can start eliminating diseases at least. You can't do a DNA test until about 13 weeks. At 12 weeks, the second Trimester begins."

"That will be a relief." Doctor K muttered.

"Why?" Dillon asked, Flynn smirked once again which was grating on Dillons nerves.

"Because she'll be able to feel human again. Usually morning sickness wanes and so will the symptom's she's been displaying already."

"Flynn, why do you know all of this?" Summer asked, intrigued.

"I love kids." Doctor K looked up at him to see this happy glow light his face.

"I don't think I've ever see a male so happy about kids, especially one that isn't theirs." She said mildly.

"Well around 20 weeks, we'll all be as happy as I am!" Flynn informed her, she shook her head but a small smile touched her face.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"That's when you can learn the gender of the fetus." Doctor K replied, going back to her chair.

"What do you want? Boy or Girl?" Ziggy asked, Doctor K sighed.

"At this point, Ranger Green. I don't care. I just want to find out how I concieved in the first place and then the identity of the father. I will worry about its gender later."

"And you're going to make sure to take care of yourself right?" Scott asked.

"Of course Ranger Red, I am aware it's no longer just me, I know I have a life inside me. I won't do anything to risk it." She promised, placing a hand on her abdomen. "Rangers, could you please leave?" She asked, one by one the Rangers left, until only Scott remained.

"You seem close to my Father," he stated, Doctor K nodded.

"He was the first person I found in the City and I was honestly taken back by the respect and trust he showed me. You remind me of him in that aspect."

"Usually I wouldn't take that as a compliment."

"Well I'm glad you chose to. Though I must inform you, that though he seems to favor me more at the moment, you're his flesh and blood and though he will deny he ever said this, he has told me how proud he is of you."

"He actually said that?"

"In not so many words." Doctor K said with a nod, Scott shrugged.

"Thanks Doctor K," She nodded and headed over to the three computer screens.

"Aren't you going to rest?" he asked, concerned, she nodded and watched as she instead of standing, staring at the screens she wheeled a piano over to the screens and attached a cord into the monitor.

"Better?" she asked, as she wheeled her chair over and sat.

"Yes."

"Good. You may go now." She told him and listened to him laugh as he walked out of the room.

As she sat, she listened, she could hear her Rangers speaking softly but happily. They were stunned but excited for the life within her. She may not be, but they were. They were trying to establish a family, something she swore she would never have. Not after she created Venjix, for the lives lost and the horrors that followed, she didn't want to let herself have anything, ever again. Wanting lead to bad things, all she wanted was to go outside for the first time in over 10 years and instead, she destroyed the world. So she vowed to never want again…but yet again…she was human. Her fingers found the keys, beginning to play a soft melody that began to change, it began to form into a lullaby.

---READ and REVIEW---


	4. Chapter 4

Burden of Gifts  
_Chapter Four_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline:** After "Doctor K"  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes, Violence?)

When Scott awoke, he could still hear the lullaby. It had progressed from the night before. The song was no longer gently being written by ear, but it was complete, and every note was memorized. He knew she would never forget, she never seemed to. As he came down into the kitchenette, he found himself walking through into the lab to see Doctor K out of her lab coat and playing softly.

"Good morning Doctor K," he told her, smiling. She looked up at him and stopped playing.

"Good morning, Ranger Red."

"Did you sleep well? How are you feeling? Do you need something?" he asked, he felt himself warm as she actually smiled lightly to him.

"I'm fine, Ranger Red, I am rested, sick to my stomach and in need of answers. Not much different than yesterday, and it won't change until my next trimester and I figure out how I conceived."

"I know, Doctor K. I'm going to speak to Dad, is there anything I should tell him?" he asked.

"No. I already spoke to him but you can pick up the files he has waiting for me," she said pleasantly, leaving him no choice.

"Like I could say no," he laughed, "I'll be back soon." He told her and headed back into the kitchen.

"Ziggy, make sure you feed her some breakfast!" he called to the Rangers as he headed out of the Garage and made his way to City Control.

Once inside, he had tunnel vision until he found his Father, ignoring everything around him. He still couldn't believe that Doctor K, a very work consumed woman was pregnant and to make it all that more confusing, she was still a virgin. How could something like this happen to her? She made it clear she would keep the child, but with their Rangering and her endless dedication, would she regret that? Then he scolded himself for even thinking that thought.

"Scott? Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to speak?" his Father's voice boomed, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Dad, it's been a rather…confusing couple of days."

"I know. Doctor K has told me, I knew from her symptoms it was probably pregnancy but I didn't want to believe it either. I know for a fact she's not sexually active and she doesn't leave the lab."

"Do I want to know how you know that?" Scott asked, his Father arched his eyebrows.

"We track her. If we lose her, we lose our main defense system. She's the one who has been making sure that Corinth stays safe, she was the one who brought Project Ranger and has created all your weaponry if something were to happen…"

"We'd be screwed?" Scott asked politely.

"Yes, there's actually no way around that fact." Colonel Truman sighed and motioned to the box on his desk. "These are all the files she requested, and tell her that she has permission to begin background checks on every personnel that has ever come into contact with her."

"Will do. What files are these?"

"That's for her to know, not you. Once you've given them to her, make sure you monitor the City in her place. We need to figure this out."

"I know." Scott grabbed the box, bid his Father a "good day" and headed from City Control. As he walked the streets, his morpher beeped.

"Ranger Red?" Came Doctor K's voice.

"What's up Doc?" he asked, shouldering the phone, continuing his path home.

"My stomach is not agreeing with me at all. Could you please get me some soup? We fail to have any clear broth soups here."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"No, that will be all Ranger Red. Thank you." she quickly hung up but by the sound of her voice, he knew she was probably getting sick.

He made his way to the small convenient store to find some soup and remembered when he was young. He wasn't sick often but his Mother would always bring him something ginger. He browsed ad the limited selections and found some ginger cookies and decided it couldn't hurt. He headed up to the cashier and tossed him the credits he needed and headed on his way into back to the Garage.

When he entered, he found Doctor K laying on the couch next to the fridge, looking paler than usual. It tugged at him, she was so brilliant and strong willed it was hard to see her like that. He looked to Summer who was mothering her by touching her forehead out of reflex and trying to get her to take tiny sips of water. Flynn came back down, pulling a new shirt down over his head. Ziggy was staying out of the way, as was Dillon. Since they were usually on her shit list, Scott couldn't blame them for steering clear.

"What happened?" he asked them as he set down the box of cookies and can of soup on the counter, and picking up the box again.

"Flynn went to give her breakfast, one whiff of it, she yakked all over him. He was totally cool with it though. He swooped her up, to her dismay, brought her here and cleaned up the lab and himself. Summer took over in his absence."

"Flynn would be totally ok with someone throwing up on him." Scott said with a nod, the other two nodded with him as Flynn approached.

"I heard that, and I don't mind, not at all. It's not like she did it on purpose."

"You just have a soft spot for her right now because she's pregnant." Dillon said, Flynn smirked.

"Aye. Pregnancy brings out the best in me!" he beamed; Ziggy tilted his head at Flynn.

"You're always like this. You're the most mellow and thoughtful guy here."

"Why thanks. When you grow up, Lad, you may be too."

"Hey! I'm only like what? 2 years younger than you." Flynn shrugged as he began to make the soup as Scott checked with Doctor K then went into the lab and came back without the box.

"And I'm 2 years younger than you and I have more intelligence than this room combined," Doctor K said, rising from the couch and peering into the fridge. Summer was frowning but sat on the couch, waiting for Doctor K to sit back down.

"She's got us there." Ziggy said, Doctor K shot him a rare smile.

"I always will." She closed the fridge and stalked back to the couch and sat beside Summer. "And I'll be much happier when I figure out how you came to be…" They all paused to see her looking down at her abdomen as she placed her hand to it.

"Isn't it too early to talk to the baby?" Dillon asked.

"Techincally, its an embryo. It becomes a fetus in two weeks."

"What the difference?" Ziggy asked, curiously being the voice of Dillon and Scott as well.

"It is considered an embryo from conception to week eight. From then on, it is called a fetus. Fetus translates into 'little one'. Uhhhh simple way to explain it…it becomes more human. The features are human and it will have fingers and toes, the ears begin to take shape and begin to make 25,000 neurons each minute."

"Then what is it doing now?"

"Since I am only eight weeks, currently the eyes, ears, upper lip and nose should be forming. And its heart will have its four chambers, and the heart beat should be around 150 beats a minute."

"Wow." Was all Scott could think to say.

"It's the natural process, what women were built to do." She said with a sigh, crossing her arms over her check and then she winced and dropped her arms.

"Are you ok?" Ziggy asked.

"It's a common symptom Ranger Green, the breasts become tender and sensitive." She said, rolling her eyes as all eyes went to her chest, including Summer's.

"They've gotten bigger too." Summer told her.

"I'm aware, Ranger Yellow. Now you can all stop looking, they are just breasts."

"Summer, do we want to know how you know that?" Scott asked, Summer shrugged.

"It's a noticeable difference, anyone should be able to make." Doctor K said, looking to Summer. "She's just voicing what you will not."

"I woulda said something but you would kill me." Ziggy told her, she looked at him.

"I'm more in the mood for some of the soup, not for homicide, Ranger Green."

"Oh thank God." Ziggy muttered and went back to his lunch.

Flynn held out a bowl to Doctor K, who accepted it and began to slowly eat and was pleased to discover she could hold it down.

"Thank you Ranger Blue, and Red, I think I'll take this into the Lab. I have things to go over." She exited the kitchenette and went back into the lab. Setting the bowl down, she sat in her chair, eyeing the box that Ranger Read had brought and also logged into the main fame of the City's records, which had the name, and records for each person in the city after they sealed Corinth. Hacking into the military records she began her search through the database. She was pleased to find most had DNA samples on file, as did most of the citizens. She didn't realize, since she never had given any that they seemed to be monitory when they established the city once it was sealed. This would make the paternity test much easier, but she still had 4 weeks to go.

She continued to slowly eat and go over the medical files that she had gotten from Colonel Truman. First to see if there were any more cases like hers, which there weren't. Then she began to check over the small visits she had with her Doctors and read in detail every note, passage and letter written down.

Nothing.

There was nothing. Letting out a sigh of disgust, she spun her chair. She racked her mind, pulling all the facts she could to try to think of how this happened. There was nothing written in the records and nothing she could remember. There was only one time she had been unconscious in a place that wasn't the Garage and that's when she had gone to see her Doctor. That was it…she didn't want to think…but it was the only way. The ONLY time she wasn't aware…the only way that this could have happened. She dialed Colonel Truman and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Colonel Truman, this is Doctor K. I think I know how this happened but I need your help."

Two days had passed by the time Doctor K spoke to the Rangers again. They would check on her to see if she was eating or resting and she promised them she was. On the morning of the third day, she came out of the lab, her eyes were rimmed red and they could tell she had been crying.

"Rangers, we figured out what happened. With the assistance of Colonel Truman we were able to learn that after my procedure, while I was still under anesthesia, two people came in and implanted the embryo into my womb. We do not know who they were, where they were from or why, but all we know is the how. They planted the child within me before I made it into the recovery room."

"How could something like that happen?" Dillon asked, Doctor K shook her bowed head.

"I do not know, Ranger Black, some how they got a hold of badges, but they were not recognized or registered as Doctors. Since I was unconscious, I had no idea who was in the room with me from the time I went under until I woke up in recovery some time later. Which is why when I started to get symptoms I didn't believe it was pregnancy due to my virginity."

"Doctor K, why would they do this to you? What do they have to gain?" Summer asked.

"Taking the logical approach, they obviously had done that before, which is why they were able to get into the operating room. They took one of my eggs and fertilized it somewhere with who knows who's sperm and implanted it back. I have been groomed as a weapons creator, hacker, coder, doctor, and several other specialties since I was six years old. No…they…they must…they must be trying to create another…me…" Doctor K sat down, very fast, becoming much paler. Summer immediately sat beside her and wrapped her arm around the other girls shoulders. Doctor K didn't fight the affectionate gesture, her mind racing.

"Are you still sure you want the child?" Dillon asked, breaking the silence.

"Do not question me about that again Ranger Black. I cannot take its life!" she screamed at him, breaking away from Summer and storming back into the lab. The doors slammed shut behind her and the violin began to sound, playing a strong frantic melody.

"Do you think she's right?" Ziggy asked.

"She's never wrong." Scott said, Ziggy laughed.

"She said she's been wrong twice."

"Twice in her whole life. That doesn't matter to me. If that what she said happened, I'm inclined to believe her." Scott said.

"Poor Lass, this isn't easy for her. We need to be as supportive as possible," Flynn said, staring at Dillon and Ziggy.

"Hey! I want to help! She won't let me!" Ziggy said, holding up his hands.

"And I don't care either way. I don't deal well with pregnant women." Dillon said.

"You don't deal well with people at all but if she needs you, you are to help her out, first and foremost understood?" Scott asked, Dillon nodded. "Good."

"And Rangers, I will not be leaving this building, not even to go to City Control. I do not know where those two are or who they are. If I do need a Doctor they are to come here and all of you are to be standing by or within the room." Came Doctor K's voice as she reappeared in the doorway, grabbed the ginger cookies that Scott had picked up days earlier and went back into the lab, this time leaving the door open.

"Yes Doctor K." They chorused.

---Read and Review---  
I love feedback. Except when you force your shipping on my story. I do not like that. Don't try it, I don't do it to you, don't do it to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Burden of Gifts  
_Chapter Five_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline:** After "Doctor K"  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes, Violence?)

"Good morning, Doc! Did the CVS results come in?" Came the heavy Scottish accent of the Blue Ranger as he walked into the lab. The girl turned to him and he beamed, she was taking on the look of pregnancy more as the weeks waned. Unable to fit into the black sweatshirt, she was now wearing the blue button up shirt beneath, her abdomen was becoming distended and she was gaining the appropriate weight needed. He thought she looked downright adorable, but he usually felt the way for any pregnant woman.

"Yes it did, Ranger Blue, but it wasn't as helpful as I'd hoped it would be."

"Don't worry Lass, we're bringing in the other Doc to test for DNA today, then we'll know."

"Ranger Blue, what would you do if it was your child? Your DNA was taken without your knowledge to fertilize my egg to genetically engineer a child. There is nothing between us other than concern for each other's welfare."

"Well, I'd be confused as hell but I think my happiness would override any of that. I'd happily help raise the child and I wouldn't expect anything less. As much as I respect ya Doctor K, you don't have to worry, I ain't fallen in love with you." To his surprise, she laughed.

"Thank you for that Ranger Blue."

"Uh…you're welcome? I guess…" he said, unsure of what was so funny. The alarms sounded and he watched as instead of getting up, she simply pushed her chair over to the monitor and began to frantically type to locate the disturbance and what it was.

"Rangers, Sector C8, we have an attack bot…it looks to be just Tenaya Seven with some Grinders. Go find out what she's after now. Our resources are depleting as is." Doctor K ordered and Flynn gave her a nod and raced out with the others. Doctor K listened to the screech of 2 cars, the jeep and Summer's motorcycle as they sped into the City.

The Rangers immediately found the Grinders; they were beating back the few troops that were patrolling the area. Tenaya was nowhere in sight.

"Tenaya should be here! Where is she?" Scott demanded as they fought their way through several Grinders with more coming. Then Ziggy began to whistle, everyone, Grinders included stopped to stare at him.

"What the hell was that?" Dillon demanded, arms dropped.

"What? She whistles, I figured if she would answer. Or come see who's whistling?" Ziggy answered, then he shrugged and the fighting instantly continued.

"I still can't believe Doctor K is having a baby." Summer said, as she slammed her fist into a Grinder.

"I know. But we'll help her. We can do it! We're a team!" Ziggy said.

"I think it's a mistake." Dillon said. "I don't think she should have the child."

"How can you say that?"

"If we weren't in the middle of a fight, I'd be kicking YOUR ass! Doctor K can do anything! I'm sure she'll be a fine mother. If you say anything against her again, I will beat the crap out of you!" Scott yelled.

"BRING IT!"

"HEY! Fight them!" Summer yelled at both of them as she was swarmed by Grinders.

"SORRY!" they chorused and continued to fight.

Meanwhile Doctor K was in the middle of looking over the results of her CVS results when she heard footsteps. Specifically heeled steps that she instantly recognized as Tenaya's. By the time she made a step for a weapon, a steel grip had her wrist.

"Hello Doctor K," came Tenaya's voice as she looked up into the dead eyes of the girl who was once human. Doctor K felt a pang of guilt but struggled anyways.

"What do you want now?" Doctor K spat.

"You, Doctor, I still want to hear your profound last words." Doctor K struggled to break her grip and managed to get away for only a few seconds before Tenaya grabbed her by the throat.

"No! Stop!" Doctor K tried to rasp out.

"Why? Everyone dies." Tenaya said, glaring down. She watched as Doctor K pointed to one of the small screens. Still holding on with one hand and a still devastating grip, Tenaya turned the screen around to see a picture. She titled her head as it computed within her to what she was seeing.

"You're with child?" Instantly Tenaya let go, setting the girl down and looked to Doctor K's abdomen. "You're carrying another human within?"

"Yes, Tenaya." Doctor K gasped out, clutching her throat, rubbing the skin gently. Then realized Tenaya Seven was now prodding her abdomen. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm trying to understand. I know these words, I know what they mean…but some how I don't understand…" Doctor K swatted at Tenaya's finger and then placed her flat palm flat to her skin.

"Inside, there is a small embryo that is about a half inch long. Its beginning life, I'm aware you have enhanced hearing, if you wanted you could hear its heart beat."

"How did this occur?" Tenaya's head was tilted and Doctor K could see hear the innocence in Tenaya's voice.

"Someone implanted the child within me. I do not know much else."

"That's unfortunate." Tenaya said, Doctor K could have sworn there was sympathy there.

"It is and that was an understatement to my predicament. You should go Tenaya, before the Rangers find you. They will be more hostile since I am in no condition to fight you."

"Very well, Doctor K," Tenaya eyed her expanding abdomen once more before exiting cautiously. Within moments, as Doctor K knew, her Rangers returned looking annoyed.

"Something wrong Rangers?" she asked, and was met with a few aggravated looks.

"Tenaya wasn't around so we don't know why she even bothered to come into Corinth. Nothing was taken, it was just so…random." Scott said. Doctor K hid her amusement, which was what she usually did.

"Something we will just never know," She said, and went back into the lab, still reading over the CVS results, and then something caught her eye. The Rangers's had a collective brow raise when she let out a curse and raced from their sight.

"I hope that wasn't the reaction to the test results and that she has to puke." Ziggy said, Dillon shrugged.

"I hope its nothing bad," Summer said, a look of worry crossed her face.

"It won't be. I've been trackin' the Doc. She'll be fine and so will the wee one. It's healthy and strong. The Doc herself is the one I worry about. I mean, we know her social and people skills are greatly lacking and I just wonder if she'll cope alright."

"I'm sure she will. I have faith in her." Ziggy said, with a smirk.

"As do I." Scott said, and then the alarms went off again.

"What the hell? This better not be another blitz!" Dillon grumbled and turned on the computers.

"Seems another attack bot is here and its not Tenaya Seven." Doctor K called from the lab. "Sector G10!"

"Lets move people!" Scott said and raced for his car.

While the Rangers were gone and fighting, the Doctor arrived at the Garage, prepared to take the sample from the fetus. Doctor K sighed. She called the only other person she trusted, Colonel Truman.

"Colonel Truman, my Doctor is here and I do not wish to be alone. The Rangers are in the City combating an attackbot." She informed him.

"Of course, Doctor K, I will be right down." Came his warm answer, and he disconnected the communication between them. She couldn't remember her own name, let alone her parents but she imagined this is what a Father figure would be like. It gave her a small bit of comfort, especially as promised, within moments he arrived.

"Thank you for coming Colonel, I hope you understand why." Doctor K said, he nodded and gave her a warm smile.

"I know, Doctor K, I am more than willing to assist you. Now, what are you undergoing today?" he asked as he, the Doctor and Doctor K entered the lab.

"We are doing a DNA test," The nameless doctor said, K shot the woman a look.

"I can already rule out several of those in the population. It won't take long to get the results." Doctor K informed the Colonel as the Doctor who prepared the needle looked to her again.

"Do not look at me like that, I may not know you name but I do not appreciate your judgment. I cannot control what has happened to me without my permission if you were in my place you would do the same. No, please do not look at me like that again."

"My name is Doctor Abrey and I'm sorry to offend."

"You are forgiven," Doctor K said, and turned her attention to the Colonel.

"Do you already know the Father?" The Doctor asked, looking to Doctor K.

"I believe so but I need the results to be completely accurate."

"Then tell me, Doctor K," Colonel Truman said, he was curious as well.

"I will do so later, after the blood results confirm the male and after I speak to him. He has the right to know first." Colonel Truman smiled, which caught her off guard.

"Alright, Doctor K, I understand." She found herself smiling back at him.

"Ok, I'm going to start getting the sample from the fetus…" Doctor K started at the large needle that was about to pierce her abdomen and felt a hand come down on hers, which was clenched in a fist. His hand smothered her small one and the warmth comforted her unlike anything she had ever known before.

"Thank you…" was all she could think to say at the moment and to be at a loss for words was new to her.

"Anytime Doctor K. I know you'll need someone with experience in parenting to help."

"You're right Colonel, I definitely will, since I do not have the slightest idea of what I've gotten myself into…somehow…"

"Trust me Doctor K, once you feel that child move, and then hold it in your arms, you'll be alright."

"I once again thank you for those kind words but I cannot concentrate on the future when so much is depending on the present. It will be a child and a challenge and one I was forced to partake."

"You'll change your mind," Colonel Truman told her, Doctor K shrugged.

"I highly doubt that. This puts such complications on the already strained relationship I have with the Rangers. I made it clear to you I wanted them at arms length, I did not want to be befriended or forced into something more with any of them."

"I know Doctor K, but you're human, as they are. You need to stop shutting everyone out."

"I have to. They'll kill me if they know what I've done."

"I know what you've done and you didn't see that reaction from me."

"That's because you're a mature adult who understands wars happen no matter the cause, if not Venjix, there would have been something else that caused it. These are very emotional and irrational young adults. They will never understand."

"And they wouldn't kill you either."

"No, not while I'm pregnant. Afterwards they may." Colonel Truman laughed.

"I don't think so, Doctor K. You'll be busy with the baby, and there won't be time for that." He said, Doctor K groaned and shook her head.

"This is too much…" Doctor K said, as her emotions went into overload and she felt a panic attack coming on. Colonel Truman reached out and gathered her too him and hugged her tight.

"No matter what happens, you are not alone. Remember that well, Doctor K, the very Rangers you are trying to push away are trying to help, as am I."

"I don't deserve anyone's help."

"Of course you do. Stop blaming yourself for the accident in the past. There is nothing you can do to change it, so as you said, focus on now, and right now, you're Rangers are defeating an attack bot because of you, because you came and gave them the power. You're carrying a child within that may bring you the happiness you're denying yourself." Colonel Truman said and for the first time that she could remember, Doctor K found herself hugging the older man back.

"Your words are both comforting and moving, Colonel Truman. Is this what it's like to have a Father?"

"I'd hope so. Don't tell Scott but sometimes I wish I had been blessed with at least one daughter and not two obnoxious sons."

"Ranger Red isn't obnoxious."

"You didn't see him as a child nor his Brother or the shenanigans they would get into."

"You're starting to make me have the aspiration for this fetus to be a girl." Colonel Truman laughed.

"What's so funny Dad?" Scott asked, eyebrows arched at the sight of his Father hugging Doctor K, who quickly released him and had a guilty look on her face.

"Oh nothing Son, nothing at all."

"So did they get the DNA sample?" Ziggy asked, immediately assuming that's why the Colonel was there.

"Yes, Ranger Green, they went in transabdonminally and got the sample from the placenta. I will be running the results myself and I should have the answer within hours."

"Really? That fast?" Summer asked.

"Yes. I have a strong suspicion about the Father already so I am able to narrow it down easily. I do not want to be disturbed in the mean time." Doctor K said, heading back to the lab.

"What are we going to do in the meantime?" Flynn asked.

"Amuse yourselves as you usually do." Doctor K called.

"I can't even think of anything to do!" Ziggy said, practically bouncing.

"Make me cookies!" Doctor K called after hearing his words.

"What kind?" Summer asked.

"Something with chocolate!"

"Chocolate chip sounds great to me!" Scott agreed, Summer laughed.

"Well go get the chocolate chips and we'll start!" she told him.

"No need, Ranger Yellow, I have three bags in here of the mini chips."

"Craving Chocolate Doc?" Dillon asked, heading into the lab as she held out two bags to him. The one remaining was open and sitting near her keyboard.

"Yes. Chocolate is one of the few pleasures I've rarely allowed myself in my life, and the craving for it has magnified in the last few weeks." She told him, and then she turned back to the computer as she began to press the start button.

"No offense meant by this Doc, but I hope its not mine. I would advise you to get rid of it. I don't want to see cruel but this is not the world to raise a child in."

"Do you not think those thoughts haven't crossed my mind Ranger Black? I've weighed every pro and con there is, but I cannot think of one that would make me get rid of it. Though I do not deserve to be a parent or to have anything good, something is stopping me." Dillon's brows knitted together.

"Why do you say that?"

"I've done many things in my life and I do not wish to discuss them with you. Now go, the Rangers are waiting." Doctor K said, it took that dismissal and left. Dillon looked back at her and stared, then went to join the others.

"OOOO! Minis!" Ziggy cheered as he snatched the bag away and ripped it open, helping himself to a handful before spilling half of it into the mix. Dillon looked at the group, he was the only one who didn't have their hands in the huge batch of cookie dough.

"I thought you were supposed to cook the cookies first, not eat the dough." Dillon said, Summer smiled at his attempt to tease them as she stuck some of the batter into her mouth.

"Its good either way. Try some!" she said, holding out her hand out which was coated in dough and had a small gob in the center of her hand. Gingerly he picked up it up and stared at it. "Eat it!" she encouraged.

"Eat it!" Flynn and Ziggy cheered together.

"I think you are all insane." Dillon said as they continued to chant.

"Ranger Black, eat whatever they are trying to peer pressure you into so they will be quiet. I'm trying to read." Doctor K announced overhead, apparently too busy to get up and out of the lab.

"Is it the results?" Flynn and Ziggy chorused as Dillon began to eat the cookie dough, finding it delicious but he preferred the baked outcome better.

"Even if it was. I wouldn't tell you." Doctor K said.

"It must be the results." Scott said with a nod, his team agreed. Knowing Doctor K would be good to her word, they resumed mixing the dough and placing the first batch into the oven.

"I forgot how good baking cookies smelt." Flynn said with a smile, and looked to Dillon who looked pleased for once.

"Well I didn't remember what they smelled like until now…"

"Are they almost done?" Ziggy asked, impatiently.

"You have to wait a few more minutes and let them cool!" Summer laughed.

"Why? Ever eaten one when its so warm it's falling to pieces into warm goo in your hand? That you even have to eat it with a spoon?"

"No but that sounds really good right now." Summer said, eyeing the oven and the timer. That's when the heard footsteps and stopped staring at the stove to see Doctor K come out of the lab, a manila folder in her hand. Without saying a word, she handed it to Scott, who was the only one with clean hands and left the room as quickly as she came. They looked to him as he opened it, they saw his eyes bulge and his skin took on a paler tone. He dropped the folder to the floor and went into the lab.

They sprinted to the lab doors and peered in to see Scott placing his hand on Doctor K's slightly expanded abdomen. He was looking down at her and she was staring back. Their faces were unreadable; both had too many emotions in their faces.

"It's mine?" they heard him ask, and saw her nod. "My child?" She nodded again and he now touched her face to wipe away the tears that were leaving her eyes as they saw her begin to break down. "Ours?"

"Scott, are ya thick? You asked her three times! She's nodding yes!" Flynn shouted from the door, both Doctor K and Scott turned to look at the door and stared at him with a look.

"I can't believe it." Scott said frowning.

"Neither can I Ranger Red, but I had a strong suspicion after I had the CVS results came back. Knowing your medical history and family history made it easier for me to confirm. And I checked three times you can see all the results if you like, it is your DNA that helped create the fetus."

"Our baby."

"Fetus."

"Why? What did the tests say?" Dillon asked as the Rangers slowly ventured in, she rolled her eyes at their caution.

"That the fetus is carrying a genetic marker for Sickle Cell Anemia. Due to my discussions with Colonel Truman, he informed me that your Mother died due to complications from the disease. That was my first and only clue, the rest of it…I just assumed. Since you were my first Ranger that I hand selected, I'm certain that is why they chose you."

"Oh God…we're having a child." Scott said, Doctor K pushed her chair to him as he quickly lost his footing.

"No, Ranger Red, we're not doing anything. I am the one giving birth to this fetus, you have nothing to do with it besides your DNA contribution."

---DUNDUDNDUNNNNNNNN!---  
Read and Review  
Comments are LOVE!


	6. Chapter 6

Burden of Gifts  
_Chapter Six_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline:** After "Doctor K"  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes, Violence?)

_"No, Ranger Red, we're not doing anything. I am the one giving birth to this fetus, you have nothing to do with it besides your DNA contribution."_

Scott Truman couldn't get those words out of his head or the fact he was going to be a Father at all. He found himself hours later, still sitting in the lab, in Doctor K's chair. She was nearby, watching him silently. Her eyes were boring into him; it made him…unsure, as did the whole situation. He needed to get away, he needed to be alone and to think, but as he looked back to her, he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Why would you say that I am nothing more than a sperm donor?" he asked her. She sighed as she continued to watch him.

"Because technically, that is all you are. We did not conceive this child through intercourse or a relationship where having a child was the desired course of action. I do not think it is fair to you to play a bigger part when you didn't have any input or consent. I know that you supported my decision and claimed I could be a good Mother but does this news now change you? I do not want you to seem forced to be with me or the fetus-"

"Child, Doctor K, our child."

"You can insist I say that, but I will not. This was a genetic experiment forced into my womb. I will do not need your assistance in raising it and will not expect you to."

"You don't want me to help? To be there for you? For the baby? Just because I didn't consent to this in the first place? Doctor K! I thought you knew me better than that."

"I do know you through your actions Ranger Red, but this is an entirely different situation. They took your DNA and combined it with mine. There is a fetus between us now and I do not wish for you to think that it means I want or need your help. I do not expect it to forge a relationship between us. It isn't fair."

"Doctor K, listen, I need some time alone to think. Just do me a favor, when I come back, do not shut me out. We need to have our lines of communication open and honest and to get on the same page, as you have told me time and time again. But you need to think of me as the baby's Father, not as your Red Ranger. I am now much more than that, and as much as you don't want to admit it, this will change us and our relationship. Hell, you may be forced to see something that was there in front of your eyes this whole time."

She expected him to leave without another word, but instead, he didn't. He crossed to her and held her for a moment, and he smiled softly when he felt her arms encircle him at his hips instead of hanging limp like they were. "I'll be back soon." He pulled away and left, leaving Doctor K to watch him leave. For some reason, she felt her chest tighten and started to cry. When she looked up, she saw Summer skittering away, that's the second Doctor K decided she hated pregnancy hormones.

Doctor K sat in the chair vacated by Scott, and looked down at her abdomen with a frown. Sleep tugged at her and for once, she couldn't help but give into the urge. As she left the lab, she saw Ranger Green watching her closely.

"You ok Doc?" he asked, and saw how devastated and exhausted she seemed.

"I just need my rest, Ranger Green, thank you for your concern. If you need me, please alert me over the intercom."

"Of course, sleep well, Doctor K." he told her as he watched her go. "I'm going after Scott!" he called to the Rangers and headed for the door.

"No! Don't, Ziggy, he needs time on his own. He needs to think." Summer said, waving him back to the pool table on which she sat.

The first place Scott went was the beach, it was within the walls of Corinth, but right near the edge. After sitting at the shore for a while, watching the waves roll in, he realized that he couldn't think here. There were no more seagulls crying overhead as there were in the days before the war. It was just the sounds of the water on the shore. It wasn't the same. Then he realized where he should have been all along. He hadn't been there in months, and it would help him think.

Walking through the Iron Gate, through the uniform rows he guided himself to the far corner. Dropping his head in respect, he spoke aloud.

"Hello Marcus, I know its been a while, but we need to talk," he said, to the headstone. He stepped to the side and sat down on the grass, crossing his legs he realized that he should come here more often. He surveyed he headstone that was in perfect condition, making it clear his Father still visited often. The ground around him was worn with his Father's tracks. "I see Dad still comes by a lot. I know I should, sometimes it's hard. I usually need to stay around the Garage, make sure no one kills anyone else, one of the many duties of being Team Leader." He said, shaking his head.

"I know right now, you'd be laughing at me but I got a girl pregnant. Not sure how since she's a virgin and we've not even come close to sleeping together. I know you'd be laughing so hard that I'd probably have to smack you. She's about 13 weeks now…and its mine. It's so hard for me to try to put that together. It's our child but we've not even looked at each other in a sexual light. Partially because she's kinda my boss…I think. I mean, she's cute but highly intelligent and lacking most people and social skills but she's still adorable. And she trusts me, she gives me that support and trust that Dad never gave me when I joined the Eagle Squad. I run the team because she trusts me. And I trust her; she gave me this power, this gift. And now, now she's having my kid because the government wants another super genius, like having her wasn't enough."

"There's just so much I don't know about her and she knows everything about me. When it comes down to it, all I know is her name. Doctor K. That's it. You'd totally make fun of me because she's not the girls you chased after or the few I've dated, but when she does let down her guard…I see this girl who is just yearning for something more, to feel, to smile. She doesn't want me to help her raise the kid either. She considers me a sperm donor; she doesn't want to guilt me into a relationship. But…I'm not. I want to be there for both of them. I…I'm so lost. There's just so much…I wish you were here. After you'd finish laughing your ass off, I know you'd say something right and tell me it'd all be ok. And I would believe you. If you were here now and said that, I'm trying to think of what I would do. But you're not…you're not here…and you can't help me."

I'm just so confused and scared Marcus. I'm having a child…she's having it as she pointed out. I can't even figure out if we didn't have this child between us, would I still feel what I feel for her…do I want to be close just because this child? Would she even let me get close to her? Would she trust that I want to be with her because I feel something for her and not just because she's carrying my kid? I don't know what to do…" Scott sighed, he hung his head, feeling his tears burn down his cheeks. "And the time I need you the most…you're gone. I have no one to tell this too…yeah I could talk to Flynn or Summer or hell, maybe Dillon and Ziggy but that's pushing it. But right now I need my Brother…"

"No matter how long you speak to him, Ranger Red, he will not speak back." Came a soft voice behind him. He turned his head to see a figure in a long white cloak and realized immediately from stature alone that it was Doctor K.

"I thought you didn't go outside." He stated, as she glided over the grass to stand behind him.

"I don't understand this ritual of speaking to the dead. They are deceased, they can no longer speak or answer you in any direct manner." She said, avoiding the question.

"Its about comfort, Doctor K, they may be gone, but they aren't forgotten, they can still guide you."

"I can foresee this becoming a debate so I will cut to the chase, I heard what you said, I was listening in the lab and continued to listen on my way here. I wanted to speak to you alone in a setting outside of the Garage about this matter. No matter how private we want to keep things there, everything comes out in the end."

"How are you able to listen?" Scott asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I am always watching and listening, Ranger Red." Doctor K said, staring down at him blankly.

"Since we're out of the Garage, can you please call me Scott?"

"I can try, but I won't guarantee anything."

"Thank you for that."

"You're welcome, but have you not realized I've been asking myself the same question. This fetus drastically changes our relationship, it's putting me in a position that I never wanted to be in." Scott tilted his head and turned around and motioned for her to sit. She primly sat, carefully trying to avoid any contact with the artificial grass itself.

"And what would that be?"

"If I may be completely honest-"

"You always have." he said, he watched as her eyes darkened and her face fell.

"Not really, Ranger Red, I haven't. How do you know you can even trust me outside of the fact I've given and chosen you to be my Red Ranger? Have I ever put myself on the line for you? What have I done to merit your trust?"

"By being who you are." Scott said after a moment of thinking, as he peered into her face, which was cloaked in shadow as she tugged the hood further over her head.

"Until little over six months ago, you didn't even know I was a nineteen year old female."

"You're only nineteen?" Scott asked, he wasn't surprised but he wasn't expecting her to be that young, though he was only four years older than she was.

"Yes…or so I've been led to believe."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked in utter confusion.

"Since you want to know more about me, I will tell you what I want you to know. I was a child prodigy who began to work for the government shortly before my sixth birthday. I was given tasks to create, design, hack and destroy. I did what I was told because my supervisors told me to and since they were the adults, I believed them…I believed so many things…"

"You were five years old when you started?!?" Scott exclaimed.

"Why do you seem so surprised Ranger Red? My knowledge has always been higher than most people. It isn't about pride or gloating or putting anyone down it's just a fact."

"I know that Doctor, but you were still just so young! Didn't you get to have a choice? A childhood?"

"No. There are few choices in my life that I was able to make on my own. I could not refuse the tasks given because there would be punishments and in the end, I would still have to do the assignment. One project I was able to mostly create and adapt on my own was Project Ranger. They wanted it through science alone but as you may have noticed, I am able to process more information, calculate and design better through music."

"You'd have to be deaf not to notice. Was that something they forced you into or did you chose to play on your own?"

"I do not remember. There are many things from before my time in Alphabet Soup that I do not know."

"Alphabet Soup?"

"The codename for the think tank in which I grew up. But that is all I care to divulge to you at this time. We have more pressing matters than my past." She said, and he watched as she glanced down to her slightly distended abdomen.

"If I were to pursue a relationship with you, would you think its insincere now that I know you're carrying my child?"

"Well as you have said to me, we are rather honest with one another and I know your actions are guided by a high moral standard but I am also aware you are a male and that you did voice your attraction to me. Though it was to a headstone…"

"Hey, it's the thought that counts in that respect. Keep in mind I didn't go to Flynn or Dillon or Ziggy…I went to my Brother."

"I do appreciate that. The other Rangers do not have any place in what is happening between us. They can help when the occasion arises but we have to find where we stand. I would be pleased if our relationship could stay the same as it is."

"Why?"

"I do not wish to be in any relationship where you feel you must love me because of the fetus between us. To make it easier on it, that will instead make it harder on us. I do not want someone faking an emotion for the benefit of the child. I do not intend on being or falling or ever being in the emotion that is known as love. I cannot. I do not deserve it and I do not want it. I've been alone for most of my life, dependent on no one and I prefer to keep it that way. Yes this fetus will need me and I will Mother it to the best of my abilities but that doesn't mean I need you if you do not want me on your own."

"Why do you feel that I wouldn't?"

"You haven't made any indication that you have any feelings for me other than a respected female of high authority." Doctor K said, Scott found himself chuckling.

"Well good, you didn't notice me checking out your ass!"

"Ranger Red!"

"Scott."

"Scott. That is highly…"

"Unexpected?"

"That and several other things. Try surprising, a tad crude, and a strange compliment."

"I thought you caught me staring once!"

"I dismissed it as I do with most stares I get from any of you. You could all be staring at my body and I could care less. To me watching and staring doesn't mean attraction it means focus."

"Doctor K, yes I do have feelings for you that I've shoved aside because of my respect for you. That and you scare me sometimes. But this baby, OUR baby changes it. I can be allowed to want to explore how a relationship between us may go but it's your choice. You have to let me in." He looked to her as she fell silent, her hood masking her face as did her hair as she lowered her face.

"We'll see. I do not like to depend on anyone so this will take me some time to get used to, even just letting you get close to touch the standard belly bump. I have never been grown to accept random skin to skin contacts since I did not have any when I began working for Alphabet Soup."

"I will give you time, but I won't guarantee the space. Now that I know that the child is mine I want to be closer and I will get closer. I want to watch you both grow and I was to see each development as it happens."

"Am I going to have to get a cattle prod to get some alone time?" she asked pleasantly, he couldn't help but laugh.

"If you think that will stop me."

"I do not think it will, but it may buy me some time." Scott shook his head, still chuckling.

"So its agreed, you'll let me get close to you and we see how things go?"

"I still do not agree but I see that fighting with you on this topic will get us no where, so I have no choice. I just do not want you feeling things for me just because there's a fetus here. That's all I want. I want you to begin to develop feelings for me, if you do, because of me. Not just because we have another human being to watch over for the next 20 years."

"…Wow…"

"That epiphany just hit you, Scott?" Doctor K said, rising and offering her hand.

"Yeah…oh… my God. We're having a kid. Oh shit…think we're ready?"

"No. But yet again is anyone ever ready? I mean planning can only take you so far. Then you just have to go with it."

"You're right."

"I know."

"You still enjoy hearing that all the time don't you?"

"Of course."

"You haven't told my Father yet have you?"

"No. I thought it would be best for us to tell him together."

"First act as parents eh?"

"Yes. That and he's your Father, its important that you be the one to tell him."

"Thank you."

Reaching for her hand, she slowly took it and awkwardly held it. He could tell she had few experiences holding hands and was probably just imitating what she had seen others do. He smiled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they wordlessly headed to the City Command Center. She removed her hand from his once they entered the building and followed directly behind him without speaking or looking up at anyone as she had when she made her way there with the Rangers before. He was relieved to find his Father alone without his shadow, Hicks being around. It was a rare moment.

"Scott, Doctor K, what brings you here?" he asked, surprised mostly at Doctor K who was peaking out from behind him.

"I will tell you in a minute Dad, first reach out your arms without leaving your seat." Scott said, his Father looked at him like he was mad but humored him and did so. His arms nearly reached Scott's chest, so tugging Doctor K, Scott took one big step back.

"Ranger Red? What on Earth are you doing?" Doctor K asked, Scott smirked at her.

"You'll see." Then he looked to his Father. "Dad, the tests are back. Doctor K had pretty much confirmed it without it but good news. You're going to be a Grandpa." Doctor K looked as Scott waited on edge.

"Congratulations," his Father said, his tone was light and he saw a smile creep onto his face.

"Did you expect your Father to attack you? Honestly?" Doctor K asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Scott said.

"Scott, I wouldn't do that. I'm actually glad you're the Father. I can't think of a better person to be the Father of her child."

"What?" Scott said, Doctor K held back a grin at the sheer shock on his face.

"I'm serious. This could have been bad Scott, what if they had used the DNA from a prisoner or from Hicks or another Ranger? I don't think that Doctor K would have been able to handle that. This is the best case scenario."

"It is." Doctor K confirmed.

"You really think so?" Scott asked, looking at her and she stared directly at him.

"Of course, as your Father said, if anyone else were the Father, I would probably end up going into premature labor from the stress and probably lose the fetus."

"…Did you want me to be the Father?"

"Certainly. Well, from the moment I realized how it happened and hypothesized the reason why someone would do this to me. Before then, I was too concerned with the how, not the identity of the Father."

"And you say you don't like me!"

"That isn't the point, Ranger Red." He cleared his throat and she rolled her eyes. "Scott."

"Better." he told her, she shook her head and Colonel Truman laughed softly.

"Bickering like a married couple already I see," he said wisely, he watched the two exchange a glance and saw a light color creep into the cheeks of the young Doctor.

"You two should be getting back to the Garage, I will be sending you a package shortly Doctor K."

"Thank you Colonel, we'll be keeping in touch." She said, and felt a warm feeling wash over her as he beamed at them.

"You better, that's my grandbaby in there, so please keep in touch with developments."

"No problem Dad," Scott said, seizing Doctor K's hand and promptly escorted her from the room.

"Ranger Red?" Doctor K asked as they got into the elevator that would take them down.

"Yes?" he asked, knowing his hopes of her using his first name would quickly fade.

"Your Father seems very happy about this. That makes me happy…is this how a family feels when they bond over major life events?" That worried him that she asked that but he did want to answer her, though he was scared that she had no idea what well-known, supposedly huge moments in life felt like.

"Of course. I'm happy that the child is mine and that we're trying to grow together and seeing your happy makes me feel content."

"It feels good to feel this way." He couldn't stop himself and gently touched her face.

"It's supposed to. I don't know what crippled you emotionally but I'm vowing here and now that I'm going to make you as happy as I can."

"I don't deserve any of that Ranger Red. Though I am not happy, I am not as dejected as I appear. My work keeps me busy and you Rangers keep me entertained. I am well nourished and now I've begun to sleep better, it could be worse. Much worse." She tilted her head as he jerked like he'd been slapped.

"You deserve to be happy. You deserve to smile, to feel joy and laughter." Her eyes met his and he saw that she was retreating back into herself.

"No, and if you knew my past, what I've done, you'll be the first to say that I don't. When you learn, it won't matter that I'm carrying your fetus, you won't say I deserve any of that because-"

Her squeak of surprise was muffled against him as he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her, holding her tightly to him. She found herself kissing him back, clinging to his body, not wanting to let go of the one person she trusted most in the broken world.

"I don't care what you've done. We can't change the past. We have to focus on now and our future. Stop damning yourself for whatever you regret, you're going to be a Mother. You have to focus on our child and our future." He told her as he rested his forehead on hers and held her against him, one hand was pressed against her lower back, the other was on her expanded skin.

"…I can try Scott…" she told him softly, knowing if she spoke any louder, her voice would break.

They headed back to the Garage in silence, his hand planted firmly around hers. Upon walking in they could see Flynn, Ziggy and Summer all searching for something frantically. Dillon was watching the computer, arms folded across his chest; his mouth was a flat line. They exchanged glances and knew that he was furious.

"Good to see that I can trust you guys to keep an eye on the Mother of my child when I leave." He said with a smirk as he threw open the door and walked in with Doctor K right beside him.

"Ye Gods woman! Don't do that to us! I nearly had a heart attack!" Flynn said and Doctor K smiled at the tone of panic in his voice.

"We didn't even see you leave! How did you do that?" Ziggy asked.

"Ranger Green, it was very easy. You all may be good Rangers but sometimes you can miss the most obvious things. I walked by you in your line of sight and you didn't even notice. Though even if I hadn't, I could still get out of here undetected."

"Was that a compliment?" Ziggy asked, hope sounding in his voice.

"A half assed one." Dillon said, still frowning.

"That's the best you're going to get, so take it or not, I don't care either way. Now I'm off to rest since I didn't earlier. Good night Rangers." Doctor K said, turning away and heading for her room.

---Read and Review---  
Comments are love.


	7. Chapter 7

Burden of Gifts  
_Chapter Seven_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline:** After "Doctor K"  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes, Violence?)

"TODAY'S THE DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Doctor K just stared as Ranger Green came bounding into her lab, shrieking in delight.

"Ranger Green, I am aware of the day, you can calm down."

"But I can't! I want to know!"

"You're not going to find out until after Scott does." She said flatly, and rolled her eyes as he pouted. "Now if you please, I would like some privacy." She said, her voice was going cold. She saw a look of fear on his face as he made a hasty exit and she smile. That never got old with her, she didn't know why but watching him skitter away amused her. She heard the doors open again and was about to snap at the person who walked in when she swiveled her chair to see Scott walking in.

"Good morning Scott," she greeted kindly, and realized he went from looking at her face to staring at her chest. She shook her head and turned back to her computer screen. "Scott, as I've told all of you, they are only breasts they don't need to be gawked at."

"Uhhh I know, you've lectured me enough on that. I was trying to figure out how to phrase that you're leaking," she turned to him to see that he was gesturing to his chest and she looked down to hers.

"Damn!" she cursed and hit the button on the lab door, sealing it shut. He watched as she began to remove her button up shirt and felt her bra.

"Are you supposed to leak like this before the baby?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"It can occur. I think it's beginning to stop anyway. I was leaking a bit more before." She said and sighed, he frowned.

"Is there something I can do?" he asked.

"Well judging how I'm sitting here in a colostrum soaked bra, could you please go get me a fresh bra and shirt?" He nodded.

"Any particular one? My Dad did make sure you have a massive amount of maternity clothes to wear, you don't have to always wear your button up shirt." He said kindly, she shook her head 'no'.

She hit the button on the door and quickly let him out. Sitting back in the chair, holding the shirt to her chest, she began to think back to how in a few short weeks, she had learned to depend on Scott as much as she didn't want to. He had proven himself to be…perfect. He doted on her and always stayed with her, tending to each and every need. Even when she didn't ask, he would rub her feet, her back and make her meals. And what was really making her begrudgingly fall for him was that every night, he would come to her and check on her, then he would gently speak to her stomach and place his hand on the skin to try to feel the movement inside. He balanced all of that as well as his Ranger duties, which he still performed to the best of his abilities. Right now, she couldn't picture anyone else by her side, and she didn't want to.

She smiled as he returned to her, holding clean clothes out to her. Colonel Truman had special ordered her a fair amount of maternity clothes, but it was the color Scott had chosen that made her eyebrows raise. It was a bright red, she should have known. The new underclothing was simple and unrevealing as she preferred, which he had come to learn from her requesting him to bring her changes of clothes when she either spilled food on herself or began to leak like she had now.

As he turned around, she began to remove her clothes and quickly get into her clothes. She appreciated that though she didn't care about nudity or being nude in front of anyone, he still gave her privacy.

"So when is the Doctor coming?" Scott asked, waiting until it was safe to turn around.

"Doctor Abrey should be arriving in 15 minutes."

"Are you at all interested in what our child is?"

"No. The gender doesn't change the fact that it was implanted against my wishes."

"Not even that it's ours?"

"Scott, my immediate thoughts go to the reason why it was chosen to be created. That's what worries and scares me."

"Can't you push those thoughts away to try to concentrate on the happiness it will bring?"

"I don't know if I can."

"For me? Will you try?" Scott asked, she looked at him and sighed. "Well maybe it will help once you know…" he murmured and she saw the hurt in his eyes and felt bad.

"I'm sorry I do not share some of the same feelings you do Scott."

"I know Doctor K, I-"

"Doctor K, the other Doc is here!" Flynn called from the kitchenette and appeared moments later with the other female Doctor.

"Good morning Doctor K, are you ready to find out the gender?" the woman asked politely, making small talk as she began to take out the equipment from the corner of the lab.

"I do not care either way, but I'm sure that he wants to know." She said, inclining her head to Scott, who now stood at her side, watching the other woman carefully.

"And I want ta know!"

"Flynn, get out of here!" Scott said, but he couldn't help but grin as he did so. Flynn laughed and smiled but obeyed the Red Ranger. Scott hit the button on the desk and watched as the door slid closed and cut off all communication to the lab to prevent anyone from listening.

"I'm ready to begin," Doctor Abrey said, as K lifted her shirt and grimaced as the gel made contact with her skin.

Doctor K watched as on the monitor, the fetus appeared, looking well and to the proper measurements. As the sound of the heartbeat filled the room, she felt Scott take her hand and hold her. She felt her heart rate increase with each movement of the wand as the other Doctor began to take pictures of the ultrasound for them to have.

"Congratulations Doctor K, you're having a girl." Considering how she denied caring moments earlier she felt relief wash over her and she squeaked as she found Scott's lips on hers.

"We're having a girl!" he cheered, hugging her as best he could as she continued to lay stunned on the table.

"She looks perfect and healthy." Doctor Abrey said as she finished printing the ultrasound pictures and began to wipe off Doctor K's stomach.

"I'm having a daughter…" Doctor K said, her voice held something Scott didn't hear often, she was stunned.

"We're having a daughter!" She couldn't help but feel a smile begin to grow on her lips from the happiness that radiated from him. A part of her wished she could feel that joyous. Doctor Abrey pushed the equipment back to its corner and began to fill out her paperwork.

"Doctor K, if you have any questions or need to see me before our next appointment, please do not hesitate to call, consider me on call twenty-four seven."

"Thank you," Doctor K said, but it sounded more like a question as she hit the button and opened the doors, letting the other Doctor out.

"Can I tell them?" Scott said, she was alarmed that he was actually bouncing.

"Go right ahead, I told you this doesn't change my feelings."

"I know but still…"then he trailed off and sprinted out of the lab, she heard the stampede of feet and knew it had to be Rangers Yellow, Blue and Green and knew that Black had to be sulking nearby.

"Well?" She heard Ranger Yellow ask, there was a long pause before Scott chose to answer.

"We're having a girl!" he practically shouted and then Doctor K felt her eyes bug out of her head at the amount of noise that shortly followed. She had heard them shout in battle but nothing like this had been heard before. From the various noises she was now hearing she had a feeling there was a group hug happening. That's when they all crowded into the lab, much to her dismay.

"Congratulations Doctor K!" Ranger Yellow said, beaming happily at her.

"Thank you?"

"Got any ideas for the name?" Ranger Green asked as he drew closer.

"No."

"Can I touch your belly?" Ranger Blue asked, she rolled her eyes.

"You did that earlier now will you ALL please go? I have work to do, just because the fetus has a gender doesn't mean anything new. It's the same fetus that's been in my womb for 19 weeks now. The gender shouldn't change anything." She snapped and watched them all skitter from the lab except Scott. "Yes?" she asked, annoyance ringing in her voice but he just smiled at her.

"We're having a girl." He said, she sighed.

"I know I was there." she stated shortly and watched as he turned her chair and dropped to his knees so he was eye level with her belly bump.

"Hi Sweetheart, it's Daddy. Why don't you give Mama a lil' kick to tell her to be nice to me."

It kicked.

That's when Doctor K felt as if everything had stopped and for one moment it was just the three of them in the room. She felt the child move as if she had heard Scott's request. It was the first surge of life she had actually felt. She felt a gasp leave her open lips as she pressed her hand to the spot she felt the kick. Scott looked up at her in alarm and she seized his hand and pressed it to her skin.

"It moved…" she murmured, Scott laughed softly and pressed his cheek to her belly and she couldn't stop herself from touching his face for the first time as she felt another surge of life within.

"She moved. She wants you to be nice to me." Scott said smirking, and closed his eyes and held onto her for a moment longer, before slowly pulling away and getting to his feet. "You should listen to her, when you decide to take a break, let me know I'll make you lunch and then we can go tell Dad."

"Alright, I'll let you know," she said, still stunned over feeling the life within her move. He smiled as he closed the door to give her some privacy and watched as she gently placed her hands on her stomach. "Hello Little One," he heard her croon softly.

---Read and Review! Comments are love!---


	8. Chapter 8

Burden of Gifts  
_Chapter Eight_

Note: I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline: A/U "Brothers Keeper" and leads into "Embodied"  
**Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst  
Rating: Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes)

"Ready for having a daughter, oh Great Leader?" Dillon asked, eyebrows arched.

"I can't believe it. I'm having a little girl," Scott said, wonder in his voice.

"_I'm_ having the child Scott," Doctor K reminded him, gesturing to her belly bump as she prepared herself a small snack of yogurt with chopped fruit. "Its illogical to keep saying that you're having a child."

"Sorry. We're…you! You are having my baby girl," he said and grinned, his smiling lighting his face. Doctor K found herself smiling back, and she looked down to her stomach. "Is she kicking again?" he asked, delighted.

"Indeed, it's been rather active this morning."

"_She_", Scott said, Doctor K rolled her eyes and then looked up to the person who was now touching her stomach. She had barely blinked and Ranger Yellow had seized the opportunity to place her hand to feel the movement beneath the skin. The look of wonder in the Yellow Ranger's eyes touched her.

"Ranger Yellow, you seem so perplexed yet filled with adoration. May I ask why?"

"I've never known a pregnant woman before. I've never felt a baby kick or move before. It just…it's so wonderful."

"If you insist. It's just a biological process that nature has intended for women to do." She said with a sigh, Summer looked to Scott, who was now frowning. "Don't look at me like that Rangers, I've made it clear that I do not get as emotional or carried away as any of you. I can't. I still have too much work to do and too much at stake, I cannot let my guard down to just sit back and lounge around during my pregnancy. Someone has to continue to try to advance your technology, to monitor the city to make sure Venjix is destroyed or there will be no hope for her future." She watched as Ranger Yellow slowly dropped her hand.

"Oh! Oh! I know the perfect place to go and I saw the best set there! I know Doctor K will love it!" Ziggy said, and then blushed at the looks he received. "What? I was happy to find out she was pregnant and I got bored one day and checked out the store we have here, it doesn't have a wide selection but I saw a bedding set that totally screamed her."

"Do I want to know?" Scott asked, Ziggy just smiled.

"I just have a feeling you guys will really like it and maybe I'll actually get on Doctor K's good side."

"I…maybe that would help." Scott admitted.

"I'm so coming with you!" Summer said, positively glowing with joy. "Dillon, you're coming with! We're gonna need more hands to carry stuff!"

"Why not Flynn or Scott? Scott's the Father!" Dillon said.

"And Flynn's practically her midwife, they have to stay here to keep an eye on her." Summer insisted, grabbing onto his hand and attempted to pull him towards the door. He didn't budge. "Come on Dillon!"

"You're not going to stop until I agree to go right?" he asked, arching his brows.

"Nope!"

"Fine," he sighed, rolling his eyes, he left his hand in Summer's and the three left the Garage.

"So tell me about the bedding Zig," Summer said.

"Its this Alphabet pattern with animals with the letters, they are all cutesy and stuff. I'm not sure if she'll like the colors since they are baby pinks, aqua. peach, ivory, brown, and sage."

"How do you even know what the color of sage looks like?" Dillon asked.

"I didn't, I asked the lady there what the color was," Ziggy said, the halted dead in his tracks, Summer and Dillon paused when they realized he was no longer moving.

"What?" Dillon asked, looking at the Green Ranger.

"Do you hear that music?" he asked, Summer shook her head at first but walked back to where he was and listened intently.

"…Its that same song Doctor K plays when she's upset and thinking. Like she did before Scott went and got the remote flux over thruster core reactor from the wasteland…"

"It's coming from Corinth Square," Dillon said, his advanced hearing picking up the direct location. Ziggy looked at him, and then sprinted away.

By the time they arrived, the song had stopped and now a new one was being played instead. This time it was just a classical song, expertly executed. A man with messy brown hair, dressed in nice dress pants and a white shirt was playing near the fountain. His eyes were closed as he played, and a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee lined his jaw. Ziggy was about to approach him when he saw Fresno Bob and Benny heading for the man. Ziggy sprinted away, leaving Summer and Dillon to stare at him, then follow after him. He was standing in front of the maternity store, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to see Bob. He's probably still after my blood…Benny, not so much but still. Isn't that weird that that guy was playing the same song as Doctor K?"

"Yes. I thought she came up with that on the spot but now that I think about it, she always plays that melody when she's upset. Maybe she learned it from long ago. I know I never heard it until she played but classical and violin music isn't my thing." Summer said.

"We'll ask when we get back. Ziggy, you had a mission?" Dillon asked, reminded them of why they were out of the Garage.

"Ah yes. Come with me, Summer you'll totally love this!" He said and grabbed onto her wrist and hurried into the store with her. Dillon just rolled his eyes and slowly walked in behind them. He found them by the cribs, looking at the bedding within.

"You're right Ziggy, this is perfect!"

"I know! And the crib isn't bad either! We totally need like…two at least."

"Bedding?" Dillon asked, Summer simply smiled at him.

"Cribs. She'll need one for her room and probably the lab since those are the two places she occupies the most."

"And bedding too for each, and the mattress pads and bumpers and all this sorta of stuff. I can't afford it all but I think if we pitched in we could get her one crib. From the looks of it, I think Colonel Truman is going to be getting her the rest of the stuff she needs. I mean he's already showering her with maternity clothes." Ziggy explained.

"Well she works for Corinth, I'm sure they have plenty of money tucked away for her."

"I still want to get her this! Maybe she'll like me!" Ziggy said, which made Summer and Dillon laugh.

"I think you could do anything you could think of and she'd still hate you." Dillon said with a nod.

"Probably but this can't hurt!" Ziggy agreed and seized the sealed bedding set and lugged it to the counter.

"There you are Zig!" came a voice from the door. "I thought I saw you running like hell!"

"Yeah, but that's how you mostly see me anyways. How ya doin' Benny?" Ziggy asked.

"Makin' sure Bob stays off your case. Expecting?" he asked pleasantly nodding to the bedding that the cashier was ringing up.

"Yes, I'm due in July." Ziggy said, patting his stomach. Summer shook her head and smacked her palm to her face. Dillon itched as his neck, which hadn't bothered him until that time he realized he let walls down. While Ziggy went to chat, Summer investigated how much the crib cost and bought it. When she turned back, Benny was gone and Ziggy was still bouncing around with the bedding in his arms.

"What did Benny have to say?" Summer asked, as Dillon continued to brood, holding two boxes containing two different cribs effortlessly.

"That man used to be a really well known musician before Venjix took over. He'd been in this rock band for years but he always would use heavy violin, he was a prodigy when he was a child."

"Maybe it's a prodigy thing, I mean, Doctor K has to be. She's only 19, he's in his late 30s."

"Probably. I ain't a prodigy so I have no idea what they do through their ages."

"Well judging how messed up Doctor K is, I think it'd be best if we didn't pry." Ziggy said, hugging the bedding to his chest. "Summer did you get one too?" he asked.

"Their supply was limited and I saw this one and I thought it was cute and girly too." She said, holding up one that is light pink, brown with butterflies on it.

"Actually Summer it's all cutesy, more you…like you probably grew up with being Princess and all," Dillon said, winking at her, she shoved him gently as they headed out of the store.

"Just because I was rich doesn't mean I was a Princess…" she saw their looks, "Let's just say I wasn't in a tiara all the time. Just on my birthdays." Dillon and Ziggy laughed as the trio headed back to Garage.

Upon returning to the Garage, the three headed into the lab and were mildly taken back to find Scott sitting on the steps to Doctor K's computer, rubbing her feet.

"What?" he asked, noting the looks on their faces.

"Didn't think we'd see this." Dillon said honestly, still holding the two heavy boxes as if they weighed nothing.

"Doctor K! We got presents for you!" Ziggy sang out. She turned and blinked at him and then paused.

"Hold that thought Ranger Green, I'm experiencing one of the most annoying side effects of being pregnant." She said, touching Scott shoulder she got up and began to waddle towards the door.

"Gotta pee?" he asked, she sighed.

"Yes," she admitted and left.

"So Papa, how are you doing with Mama?" Summer asked, looking down to Scott, hugging the bedding to her chest.

"She still won't let me in. I mean I'm getting close enough to rub her feet and touch her belly."

"Its Doctor K, she wants her distance." Dillon said.

"But she promised she'd work on that." Scott said, frowning.

"She's not like…"

"Normal well adjusted people?" came Doctor K's voice as she came back into the room. "No, I am not. As much as you all would think it would be easier but it's not who I am. Due to the conditions in which I grew up, I was not socialized or conditioned to care or consider the feelings of others. I was given tasks to do and I did them…I had to. No matter what. I digress; I do not want to talk about it anymore. I do realize little by little you all are learning more about me but its too painful for me to go into my past."

"It's painful for all of us but we've all gotten to share and to know each other better." Summer said gently.

"I am aware. But unlike me, all of you had somewhat normal lives. Ranger Black, don't fight me on that. We all know full well you have no memory of who you are but you at least remember a sibling. But…what have you brought Rangers?" she asked, noticing their full arms.

"We know you need cribs for the baby as well as bedding and I saw this one after we learned you were pregnant. I hope you like it; I saw it and I thought of you. It seems like something you'd get…" Ziggy said and to the surprise of the others he seemed nervous as he handed her to the sealed bag of bedding. She studied the bag and then opened it. Removing the blanket she held it out and they saw a genuine smile light her face. She gently touched the colorful blanket, and they watched as she gently touched some of the letters.

"Thank you, Ranger Green. You were right after all. I do adore it very much. Thank you, again. This is very sweet of you."

"And I got you this one. We figured you'd need a crib for your room and one of the lab so we have two cribs as well." Summer said as she handed hers to Scott. They watched as Scott opened the pink bedding and saw a look cross Doctor K's face. The emotions that crossed her face were so complex it became hard to read.

"It's beautiful, thank you Ranger Yellow."

"You're welcome Doctor K."

"I do see that the cribs could use some assembling and I grow tired. I think I'm going to go lay down, I need more rest."

"That's ok Doctor K! We'll handle it!" Flynn said from the doorway, drinking a smoothie. "I think between the five of us, we can assemble two cribs."

Doctor K merely arched her eyebrows and settled down on her cot. To her surprise as she reached down to pull her blanket over her, Scott was already pulling it over her body.

"Thank you Scott."

"No problem, Doctor K, rest well."

Two hours later, Doctor K awoke and just lay there, listening to the commotion in the main room.

"NO! It says insert slot A into slot B! That's-"

"What she said!"

"SHUT UP ZIGGY!" There was a sound of a fight and Doctor K shook her head and rolled her eyes. Climbing from her cot she walked into the doorway to find Dillon glaring at Ziggy, who was rubbing his head and the others looking mildly alarmed from their crib. The three had managed to assemble theirs, the two had not.

"I see I know who to count on to assemble the baby's furniture from now on?" Doctor K asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"Its not my fault! He's turned this into a 'that's what she said' project!" Dillon raged, while Flynn and Scott burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Oh come on! How could I not? I mean, it's the perfect time. It's not hard-"

"That's what she said!" Summer said, now the trio was laughing even harder. Doctor K rolled her eyes.

"Scott, when you can manage to calm down and focus and return to your leader persona I wish to speak to you." with that Doctor K retreated, with a sigh, into her lab as she heard someone else utter the phrase 'that's what she said'.

Within a few minutes Scott had finally calmed down enough and headed into the lab where he found Doctor K, not at her computer. Instead she was sitting on the cot, looking down at her stomach. Her hand was gently resting on her flesh and she looked more apprehensive than usual.

"Doctor K? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked, immediately coming to her side and placing his hand over hers. She shook her head and sighed, he met eyes with her and for the second time that day, he couldn't read her face, though he had been getting better at it.

"No, it's fine. It's…This is all so complex and so hard for me Scott. You do not understand how limited on social interactions I am and how it scares me when I'm starting to feel…much of anything. I've been used all of my life for my intelligence and knowledge. I've known so much for so long that now that I'm experiencing things for myself I do not know what to do. I know that most of this is stemming for the hormones that have been triggered from the pregnancy. I know every detail about what to expect but I never realized what it would feel like. And to make this all so frustrating is the fact that we've been pushed into a relationship I didn't want and yet due to the hormones, right now it's the one thing I want most."

"What are you saying, Doctor K?"

"You wanted to be closer to me. I'm terrified of the very thought because I've never depended on anyone my whole life and now...I want you close."

"Are you trying to tell me…"

"I will be blunt if you prefer." She said shortly, cutting him off, he nodded. "I want you to come to bed with me tonight. I want to wake up and have you beside me. The sudden desire to feel you, to have you near is driving me crazy."

To her surprise, he smiled and pulled her to him. He held her to his chest and began to stroke her face. She found it so comforting and endearing; she didn't want it to stop.

"If that's what you wanted, Doctor K, that's all you had to tell me."

"So if I said to you, "Scott. My hormones are making me feel overwhelmed with lust. Come to bed with me and have intercourse with me." You would do it?" she asked.

"Well, yeah."

She stared at him blankly, and he blinked back at her.

"Why would you do that? I understand being so busy with your Ranger duties as well as your duties to me since I am carrying our child that you are no longer able to go out and have anonymous relations with other women. Is that influencing that decision?" she asked. He arched one eyebrow and just shook his head.

"Is that what you think I do? Or did?"

"Well it's a basic biological need for all human. The males want to spread their seed to any female they deem desirable."

"Doctor K, that isn't who I am. I am loyal to the women I've dated in the past, the very few there are. My life has been focused on military training to try to impress my Dad. Yes, I've had relationships and sex in the past but I'm not out doing random women for fun. Right now, my relationship is with you even if you don't want it or think it's insincere and forced. But I'm loyal to you and have been loyal to you since I became your Red Ranger. If you wish to throw me down and shag me senseless I'm more than happy to do so…and now you're staring at me like I've grown a second head…" he trailed off.

"That's because I'm trying to make sense of this. I have never been an object of sexual attraction or attention from a male before. This is all new to me. I know the basic instinct to why but I don't know the exact reason why you do except for the fact I'm having a baby that has been created from our DNA. I still believe that if this child wasn't between us, you wouldn't come to bed with me if I begged you. Not that I would degrade myself to beg you to sleep with me."

"I'd do it if you said it with that command tone I love."

"Scott! I'm being serious."

"So am I! You've obviously not realized but I've always thought you were cute. I can't understand half the things you say sometimes but I've always respected and trusted you. And since you did reveal yourself to us, my feelings for you have allowed me to see that you are a woman and a woman I desire."

"Now that we've settled that, can we please go to bed? These hormones will drive me crazy if I don't sate this lust soon."

"Whenever you need me to do that, I will."

"That is a wonderful thing to know since my libido has been rather high lately and apparently you're willing to be at my beck and call to sate it."

"Damn straight. Now it's bedtime. Let's go." He said, seizing her hand and pulling her to her room.

In the early hours of the morning, the alarms screeched, shocking the Garage out of its sleep. Doctor K wriggled as best she could out of Scott's arms and put a robe on. Scott rolled out of bed and nearly hit the floor, groping in the dark for his pants he rushed into them as they headed out the door into the kitchenette.

"Massive shield failures," she said as she looked to each screen on the computer. "Something is manually overriding the shield codes." She said as the Rangers gathered.

"Doctor K, our computers are telling us that it's coming from inside your lab." Colonel Truman said as his communication feed broke into the main screen. She looked at him, then to the lab door as she and the Rangers walked in.

Dillon was ripping the computer cords from the wall, her computers were smoking and she felt devastated.

"Dillon!" Summer said, and he turned to them with no expression in his eyes or face. Even when he was angry, summer could always see something in him. Not this time.

"What are you doing?!" Flynn cried.

"Can't you see?" Summer cried back in desperation as Dillon made his way to Doctor K's main computer. She didn't realize they couldn't see that in his face. "He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"I know what he's doing, and I'm going to stop him." Scott said and gently ushered Doctor K behind the Rangers and pounced on Dillon. Immediately Flynn and Ziggy jumped into the fray. Doctor K immediately stepped back further as she watch Summer jump into action as well. She wanted to jump in and scan, find what was wrong but she knew Scott wouldn't stand for that. But she also couldn't stand to see him hurt.

She heard them give the alarm to something on the back of Ranger Black's neck and soon he had fallen and Scott was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. She knew the choice she would have to make and the fact no one would like it.

"Strap him to the table. Until I study what the device did, we are in danger of another attack."

"Of course." That was an answer that she didn't expect.

"We can't take chances, I won't especially with you in your condition." Scott said firmly as Ranger Black willingly laid back and let them strap him down. They let her study the round device in silence and she shuddered at the immediate results. Guilt began to eat at her and she swallowed hard.

"What is it?" Summer asked.

"The device downloaded an additional virus into Ranger Black and now his robotic implants are growing at a rate 50 percent greater than before."

"When will I be completely taken over?" Ranger Black asked.

"I do not know, Ranger Black."

"We need to figure it out. What if I snap and go evil again?"

"I do not have all the answers. Do not pressure me into thinking about possibilities that may not happen." Doctor K snapped, she knew of course. She knew in the end, it would all come down to the Venjix base code. It was the only thing she knew that would stop any virus he could create and release. "Give me time and I will see what I can come up with. We do not even know if you will become uncontrollable again. If it is likely, then hopefully I will have the answer you seek."

"If that's what you gotta do Doc."

"Well then, I should get to work." She said and crossed to her computer as she began to raise the shields. After they were reset, she then began to rewrite the computers that were ripped apart. To her surprised, Scott stayed quietly, watching her…and Ranger Black, who had drifted to sleep.

"Do you need anything Doctor K?" Scott asked gently.

"No."

"Why are you going cold on me again, after what we just shared?"

"Because by the end of the day, you will hate me. I will understand of course, and I will expect you to sever all friendly ties but make no mistake I am not being over dramatic."

"Whatever you say Doc," Scott said, she could hear the smile in his voice and knew that he didn't take her serious and knew…once he learned she created Venjix, and caused the end of the world.

They both heard Ranger Black awake with a start and he surged against his bonds. Scott stepped in front of her until he realized Dillon had done it on reflex.

"Sorry," he said aloud to them. "I was dreaming…of a memory…walking a girl, through a town square. I remember her; I was supposed to protect her. I think she was my Sister."

"What town?" Doctor K asked as she began to prepare herself of knowledge of the layout of the surrounding areas.

"It said…Kenmore, I think."

"Hmmmm. There was a Kenmore in Omega City."

"But that was the first city to go in the original Venjix attack."

"I know Scott."

"I didn't."

"Well now you do, Ranger Black."

"Don't cop an attitude with me Doc, I have amnesia remember?"

"I remember almost everything."

"Must be nice."

"No, Ranger Black, it is a burden. To have remember everything I know."

"I need to get to Kenmore, I need answers."

"You probably aren't going to find them, why risk the team? You know they will not let you go alone."

"I need to do it for me."

"And you're going to need back up. From what I can see Omega City is 279.3 kilometers outside of the safety zone. We're not going to let you go by yourself, we'll be able to cover more ground if we go with you."

"You've got a girl carrying your child and you're willing to leave her here to venture out into the wasteland for me?" Dillon asked, he watched Scott and Doctor K exchange glances.

"He's team leader. It's his call. I trust his decisions, I always have."

"And I'm not going to do anything stupid, Dillon. I wouldn't do anything to risk myself."

"Fine. I guess we're going to take a road trip." Dillon said, sighing as Doctor K released him from the table.

"I'll go to my Dad. He's got a vehicle we can take. I'll be back." Scott said leaving. He and Dillon exited the lab and Doctor K turned to her computers, watching Dillon closely.

It was later that night, when her fears were confirmed. The Rangers were plotting out their road trip carefully with Scott when she realized Ranger Black had stilled. She saw him look up into her cameras and his eyes flashed with a magenta hue. _Damn!_ She silently cursed and went to call her Rangers…but he had already advanced on them by the time she opened her mouth. Scott was the first to be flung into the lab, followed by Summer and Flynn. Then Ranger Black appeared dragging Ranger Green behind him.

"Doctor K! He can't be stopped! What are we going to do?" she heard Summer call and as she lowered her head, and began to type. With a sigh, she pressed enter.

They watched as Dillon faltered, then fell to his knees. He clutched his head and groaned. The other Rangers got to their feet and began to get closer.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded and Doctor K looked up to find all eyes on her.

"The only way to stop the growth of the virus was to enter the original Venjix base code. I know it, because I wrote it. Everything that has happened to all of you, is all my fault."

She watched their faces. Each one reacted different. Summer and Flynn were aghast, as was Ranger Green. Ranger Black's face was contorted in a violent rage she knew that would be fall to someone, anyone, had she not been pregnant, it would have been her. But the look of betrayal in Scott's eyes hurt her more than anything. But she expected it; after all, he lost the one person he loved most in the world, his brother. She watched them leave and she sighed. It was time to tell the Colonel her secret was out.

---To Be Continued---  
Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

Burden of Gifts  
_Chapter Nine_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline**: A/U "Embodied" and "Ghosts"  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Rating:** Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes)  
**Authors Note:** I've researched the development and real life situations of pregnancy to write this story. Some of the things I'm twisting for dramatic effect. But not all, but if you don't understand a concept or term? Look it up.  
AND  
Upon request, I'm saving the Go-Onger RV. A good friend wanted it spared and so it shall be.

* * *

Her Rangers had left, with only Rangers Blue, Yellow and Green saying anything to her before they pulled out of the Garage. She felt her chest tighten and emotions she never felt began to feed into her. That's when she heard the familiar heel click echo through the empty Garage.

"Hello Tenaya." She said softly, as she felt the robotic human hybrid stand beside her.

"Hello Doctor K. I see your Rangers have left you all alone again."

"Yes. They are on a mission. Why are you here again."

"I've come to see you and your tiny human fetus."

"It's a girl."

"Ok, your tiny female fetus."

"Why would Venjix allow you to come to me, to see me, to check in on my gestation?"

"He does not know. I'm doing this for myself."

"Why should I believe your lies?"

"Have I lied to you before?"

Doctor K sighed and headed back into her lab, making sure her hand stayed in her labcoat, the tiny weapon she kept in her pocket at all times in her fingers.

"No."

"You seem distressed. Is it because of the female fetus?"

"No. It's because of the unforeseen complications I've let in my life."

"Oh humans and your emotions. You used to be more in control." Tenaya said as she was circling Doctor K as she stood at her computers.

"When a human is pregnant, Tenaya, there are rushes of hormones as the body creates a new life. They make women unpredictable."

"Do you wish you were not pregnant? This has to be such an inconvience. It must be hard to concentrate, to keep control of your actions. I'm sure your relationship with your Rangers is becoming so hard. I've heard them discussing it before. Ranger Black still wants you to give up the child. The others do not and your leader? Red? He seems to be falling for you and is very attached to the child."

"I may regret telling you this, but he is the Father of this child. I say this because I do not want to see him harmed and I know you do have the ability to go against your Masters wishes obviously since you're here."

"Well you two seem to be fighting and yet you wish him no harm. Is that because you realize you can't raise a child on your own? That your lack of emotions and crippled social skills would prevent you from raising your flesh and blood. Would you push her away and lock yourself so deeply inside…they'd lock you away. I see it in your eyes, you know I'm right."

"Shut up Tenaya and get out." Doctor K hissed, she knew her blood pressure was rising fast and strong, it was dangerous to her child.

"I will go, Doctor K, but I will return. I will be watching over you. You do realize I am programmed to hunt humans…I will always find you."

"…Tenaya, when you do return, I may have a mission for you. If I were to give you a mission, would you accept it or would deny it?"

"Know you, Doctor K, it will be something very devious and that's my kind of mission. Ta ta for now, Doctor. I'd calm down if I were you, you're going to kill your child."

Colonel Truman was scowling at his desk when his computer beeped at him. It had been a day since the Rangers went into the desert and he saw the toll it was taking on Doctor K as soon as her face appeared to him.

"Doctor K, are you alright?" he asked immediately, fearing for the life within her.

"No, I am not. I cannot control my blood pressure, I cannot sleep, I cannot eat. I'm worried for my Rangers, for Scott, for my child. I know if I don't control myself I will put myself at risk of miscarrying this child and I can't do that but I can't stop thinking. Every risk, every move, every what if, every failure, every mission, every mistake! Everything! I can't stop! It's all I've ever done, not even my music is consoling me now. I do not know what to do!"

"Doctor K, please, sit and breathe. I will be down to you within minutes. Please just tell yourself that I am coming and that I will help you. If you can't stop thinking, think that I am coming because I am."

"Thank you, Colonel," the screen went black and the Colonel with his Corporal at his side rushed down to the Garage where they found it silent with the exception of Doctor K's cries.

"Doctor K! Are you in pain, look at me!" Colonel Truman commanded as he raced into the Lab and tried to get her to look into his face.

"I got a connection. Ranger Green said they are seeing ghosts…zords…flying zords."

"That's impossible, the only Zords that are functional are the ones you made and none of the Rangers Zords fly."

"You're wrong. My first Rangers, they alive…after all this time of imagining their bodies crushed…the soup didn't take them from me…I'm not alone anymore…"

"Doctor K, I'm taking you to the hospital. You need to be seen."

"NO! NO HOSPITALS! I have to stay! They are coming…my Rangers…"

"They will be instructed to meet us there."

"I can't. I can't be alone! I still do not know who did this to me! They are still out there!"

"But you're not doing yourself any good here! You're going to kill this child if you do not calm down and come with me."

"How can you say that!? You don't know!"

"Well I know something's wrong! You're bleeding! And I will not let this happen. We're going now!"

Doctor K paused and looked down, there was a small trickle of blood racing down her leg. Without anymore words she and the Colonel raced for his car.

"Hicks! Stay here and when the Rangers arrive, tell them to report to the Hospital as soon as their feet hit Corinth, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Hicks said, standing at alert, saluting as the Colonel peeled away from the Garage and to the hospital. Hicks felt his stomach churn he did not want to tell the Rangers that Doctor was in the hospital after all, Scott was very much his Fathers Son.

Scott drove the Go-Onger RV into Corinth, above the two flying Zords landed and the masked Silver and Gold joined them as they climbed from the RV.

"You two can power down now," Scott said.

"No thanks we're-"

"Fine. Can we see-"

"Doctor K now? She-"

"Is around here-"

"You guys wouldn't be-"

"If she wasn't. She-"

"Escaped with the Ranger-"

"Technology. Where is she?"

"Uhhhhh can either one of you speak a full sentence?" Flynn asked.

"What-"

"Do you mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Scott! Scott!" they all turned as Private Hicks came racing towards the group. He paused at the sight of the powered up rangers then turned to the Red Ranger.

"What is it Hicks?" he asked.

"Its Doctor K. She went into overload and started to freak out, the she was bleeding…the Colonel took her to the hospital."

"WHAT?!" Scott shouted, he was about to bolt to Hick's car, everyone saw it. Dillon grabbed onto his arm before he could make his first step.

"I'll drive, get in." Dillon said, shoving Dillon towards Hick's vehicle. Summer snatched the keys from Hick's hands and the Rangers all shoved into the car.

"How am I supposed to get there?" Hick asked as he watched the Rangers speed away, impressing those around them with the ability to shove 7 Rangers into 4-seat vehicle.

"Walk?" one of them said, he glared at his fellow soldiers.

"Get back to work." He told them, as they laughed. He sighed and hoped that Doctor K was all right, for the Rangers sake.

"Why the rush-"

"What's wrong with Doctor K?"

"That man said-"

"Said she was bleeding."

"She's pregnant." Scott said shortly, and the two masked Rangers burst into hysterical squeals.

"How far-"

"Along is she?"

"Do you two have to do that?" Ziggy asked.

"Do what?" one asked.

"To answer your question to prevent you two from speaking again. She's in her second trimester, about 22 weeks."

"What is it?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl. We're having a girl."

"You? You and-"

"Doctor K, had"

"Sex? I don't-"

"Believe it."

"Look guys, the new people are judging me."

"Scott, just relax ok?" Summer said gently and took his hand. "Doctor K and the baby will be ok. They are both strong." He looked to her hand and grasped it back.

"Say a prayer for us Summer…"

"Always, Scott." He watched as her eyes fluttered closed. That touched him deeply, Summer had saved his life out in the wasteland when his own father would have let him die.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. But guys! I'm saying this for everyone, we cannot run into the hospital making a scene…" Summer sighed since as soon as 'guys' left her lips, the car stopped and everyone but Dillon raced from the car. "Oy…"

"Come on Summer," Dillon said, seizing her hand and keeping her close as they entered the hospital.

All they could see was chaos.

The two morphed Rangers were watching Scott yell at his Father, they could hear Doctor K shouting from her hospital room and the Doctor trying to calm her.

"GEM! GEMMA!"

Upon the names being called Summer watched as the two powered down to reveal Twins and the Twins pushed past both Scott and his Father and walked in. Summer and the others rushed in, crowding the doorway to see Doctor K sobbing, as she never had before as the two embraced her.

"Look at you-"

"Doctor K, we never-"

"Thought we'd see you-"

"Like this! You're-"

"Glowing! We missed you-"

"So much. No more tears."

They watched as Doctor K drew a shaky breath and clung to them both. The Doctor looked astounded at the scene in front of her.

"You two made it just in time, if her blood pressure had continued to rise anymore the baby wouldn't have survived. I've not seen her blood pressure this high, ever."

"Well you weren't very comforting and I don't like you." Doctor K spat, glaring from between Gem and Gemma. The Doctor growled, clearly frustrated.

"Can everyone clear out? I need to examine her immediately."

"Why would-"

"We go anywhere?"

"Privacy?" the Doctor asked, the Twins exchanged looks, then looked at Doctor K.

"She won't-"

"Mind. Why hide the-"

"Human body? Its just flesh."

"Doctor K? Are they serious?" The Doctor asked with arched eyebrows.

"I'm inclined to agree with them. Its just flesh. These two are my family, family I was sure was crushed to death over 3 years ago so that I could survive. Scott can stay. The rest if you want to leave you can leave." Doctor K said with a sigh, Scott immediately crossed to her and tried to take her hand. She took her hand from his and looked away.

"K…"

"No Scott. You're here to listen, that's all. I understand that you were angry but you had no right to leave me like that. You made me realize that I could never have this child without you, putting me into a state of mind where I realized I would probably end my life if you were not here to help me."

"You can't be serious-"

"I am. I'm a very damaged person and I can't cope well."

"We all are." Gemma said nodding fiercely, and Scott looked at her for the first time.

"What do you mean?"

"Alphabet Soup. They-"

"Locked us underground."

"Stole us from our families."

"Told us we were sick-"

"Allergic to the sun-"

"Making us do what they asked-"

"Conditioned to believe we-"

"We're doing good. Never allowed-"

"To question. Not allowed contact-"

"To others unless they condoned it."

"Are they telling the truth Doctor K?" Scott asked, she looked at him with empty eyes.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us? At least me?"

"Its too hard. I had to create so many things…Gem and Gemma were trained to fight, I was there to create what they wanted. Things to hurt others, weapons, solutions, technology. Things that I couldn't even imagine what they would be used for outside of the Soup."

"I'm sorry, Doctor K. Did they force you to make Venjix?"

"They know you-"

"Made Venjix?"

"Yes but not why."

"I wanted to go outside…I found out I had been lied to since I was 5 years old. I was never allergic to the sun, I was not ill. I wanted to blind their servers, just so we could escape. They took me away from the computer before I could contain Venjix with a firewall." Scott saw the pain race across her face and gently stroked her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?"

"It didn't matter Scott. You all still hate me for what I did."

"Doctor K, you haven't-"

"Told him what they-"

"Tried to do when Alphabet Soup-"

"Was falling apart."

"What happened?" Scott asked, thankful the Twins were there to share this information or he never would have known.

"They would have me killed. As the Facility was crumbling to the ground, I reached out and instructed anyone listening to go to Corinth then tried to run. My handlers held me at gunpoint as I tried to escape from my area with the Ranger technology. They didn't want anyone to know Venjix came from Alphabet Soup. They would have killed me had Gem and Gemma not saved my life. Then they ran off to get their morphers and I was sure they were dead since I barely made it out."

"That voice…that was you? I heard it as my division was gearing up to head out. I never realized it was you…"

"You all do realize I'm still here." The Doctor said from the end of the bed where she was checking K diligently.

"I'm aware but you also cannot repeat anything said because you will violate doctor patient privileges and I'm sure my friends here will make sure you do not break that law."

"Doctor, are they alright? My daughter and K?" Scott asked.

"From what I can tell, yes. Doctor K needs to keep herself calmed or she will put herself into early labor and the child may not survive. I'm putting you on strict bedrest. You are only able to go to the bathroom and shower. The rest of the time you are not to leave your bed."

"Ugh. I knew you would say that." Doctor K said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm also keeping you here for observation for the next few days."

"Joy."

"I know, I'm just as thrilled." The Doctor said, just as dryly as K had express her faux happiness.

"You should rest now Doctor K, I'm staying here with you."

"I can now. Now that I know the child is fine, and all of you are back safely. I'm relieved you all made it back here. I was worried."

"I can see that. You put yourself into the hospital from the stress."

"You knew this would happen no matter what, my blood pressure is usually peaked and high."

"Too high. Now get some sleep. The others can come see you tomorrow." Scott said, and looked to the Twins. "I'm Team Leader and you two are under my command. You two may go with the others and get settled into the Garage. You can come back tomorrow with the others."

"But we want-"

"To stay with Doctor K."

"Gem, Gemma, please listen to Scott. I know you two love me very much but right now I do need my rest. I want to see you both but I am not well. I nearly lost my baby."

"It's ok Doctor K-"

"We understand. We will-"

"See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"Thank you both and good bye. I'm so happy to see you both again."

"We are too." They chorused and left the room.

"You tell them you love them but not me?"

"Scott we needed to be alone before I tell you that during my panic attack I realized that the feelings I am feeling for you must be love since I cannot articulate them into a cohesive expression. When scholars, poets and general population try to explain love, generally there are no words and I never understood why. But I think I do now. I realized that you are the most important person in my life, you have become everything to me and I cannot function without you anymore…you've turned me into a…"

"Love struck woman?"

"If that is how you wish to phrase it."

"I love you too." Scott said and nuzzled her face, and she blushed at the affectionate gesture.

"Alright you two, I will leave you be. The child seems to be alright, you're under careful monitoring until I decide you are able to make the trip home. And since you are her significant other, I'm making it clear to you both, no bedroom activities." Scott snickered as he saw Doctor K actually look upset at the notion.

"Whatever you say, Doc." Scott said as the Doctor threw away her gloves, washed her hands and left. "Hey K will you tell me that again?"

"Tell you what?" she asked her voice thick with exhaustion.

"Your feelings for me."

"I love you, Scott." She watched his face blossom into a brilliant smile and his face was filled with joy.

"I love you too. Rest now, love, I will be here, watching over you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

---Read and Review---


	10. Chapter 10

Burden of Gifts  
_Chapter Ten_

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline**: A/U "Three's a Crowd"  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes)  
**Authors Note:** I've researched the development and real life situations of pregnancy to write this story. Some of the things I'm twisting for dramatic effect. But not all, but if you don't understand a concept or term? Look it up.

"Now Doctor K, I know this is nearly an impossible concept to understand but you are to avoid stress."

"Do not speak to me like I'm an invalid just because I have trouble controlling my blood pressure."

"I do not mean to offend you," her Doctor said, sarcastically. Doctor K sighed and shook her head.

"No of course not, please, insult the way I behave and put more pressure on my shoulders."

"Doctor K…" the Doctor shook her head.

"Don't worry Doctor, I will keep my eye on her." Scott assured the doctor as he wheeled her from the hospital to his car that was waiting outside.

"Good. You two do have my number, I will be available twenty-four seven for you."

"Thanks Doctor Aubrey." Scott said as he gently helped K into his car.

"You're welcome, Scott. Drive safe."

Scott climbed in and instead of stomping on the gas as he would, he drove gently, making sure that he didn't do anything to upset K.

"Scott, I'm not intimated by your driving. You may drive faster, in fact I would prefer it, I want to go home." Scott smirked at K and promptly hit the gas. He saw a flash of excitement cross her face and he laughed.

"Like driving fast? The excitement won't overwhelm you will it?" he asked, judging how they were warned against anything that may bring up her blood pressure and heart rates.

"It is not overbearing, besides if I didn't like excitement I wouldn't be running Project Ranger would I? I would let your Father have the honors."

"Which you should sometime soon so we can focus on our Daughter."

"We will figure that out when the time comes, Scott."

"I just don't want to see you in the hospital again. Do you think I'd be able to do anything if it wasn't for you? You trusted me, you gave me power, you gave me hope, a team, and above all else you gave me a daughter and your love. I cannot lose you."

"I'm touched,"

"I'd hope so."

"Don't be a wise ass."

"You're cute when you swear." Scott said with a smile as he pulled into the Garage. To his surprise, his Father and Hicks were waiting with the others in the main Garage. The Twins were bouncing around happily upon the sight of Doctor K.

"Doctor K! Welcome-"

"Home! How are you-"

"Feeling? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Gem, Gemma. I appreciate your concern."

"What about the concern we've been showing all along?" Ziggy asked.

"Colonel, what may I ask brings you here?" K asked, changing the subject. Then the girl let out a squeak as Scott unexpectedly swept her into his arms.

"Off your feet." He stated simply as everyone just stared.

"I'm here because as my Son just announced, you're confined to bed rest. You are unable to get up so we have decided to make some adjustments to your lab that would suit your situation better."

"…if my lab is in any disarray…"

"Blood pressure, Doctor K," he wisely warned as Scott carried to K to her lab and he could feel her stiffen at the sight of the lab. A large bed was now in the middle of the lab. Her computers were now structured around that bed.

"Yay! Now I can fit into bed with you! No more dead arms!" Scott rejoiced, he saw K stare up at him like he was crazy. "What? Sharing a twin bed is not easy with two full people."

"That bed is too large for two adults, what are your reasons for the size, I know there are some."

"Of course, as you say, Doctor, there's a reason for everything. I figured since you are unable to get up, and it would be best for the team to see you on something other than a computer screen that you could hold your meetings here."

"Yay! We can have a pajama party!" Ziggy cheered, causing all eyes to look at him. "What?"

Dillon just shook his head, and the Twins exchanged glances.

"We really-"

"Like that idea-"

"Lets go get-"

"Our jammies!"

The five Rangers, Colonel Truman and Corporal Hicks looked at them like they were mad, though it was clear on some levels they were. But they were thrown off when Doctor K laughed; her body was shaking with mirth in Scott's arms.

"I think this is the first time we've ever heard you laugh, Doctor." Colonel Truman said, tilting his head as he looked at her.

"I have very little to laugh about but having Gem and Gemma back, hearing their excitement and joy brings such happiness to me. They are the only family I've ever had and I've missed them terribly. Granted whether my other Rangers realize it or not I do consider them my family as well."

"Awwwwwww! You love us!" Ziggy said.

"Yes, Ranger Green, I have a fondness for each of you and what you bring to the team and later if you'd like, I will explain further."

"Even me?"

"You're starting to wear out my patience, Ranger Green."

"I'll be quiet now."

"Good answer." K said, as Scott helped her get into the middle of the huge bed. "It's certainly going to be challenge trying to get out of this thing." She laughed softly as soon as she comfortable lay down, propped up against the pillows so she could see everyone, the Twins were right at her side, snuggling her.

"We've missed you Doctor K." They said as one, clutching her gently.

"I know, I must admit, I had given up hope that you two were even alive. I saw so many bodies as I tried to escape, I was sure you were gone."

"No we found-"

"Tunnels that lead-"

"To an escape hatch."

"We did, however-"

"Ensure no one else-"

"Made it out, before-"

"We were found by Venjix-"

"And placed in a work camp."

"He has work camps out there?" Colonel Truman asked.

"Yes, they are facilities to help-"

"Make grinders, weapons-"

"He may hate humans but-"

"He knows what use he has for them."

"We will research this new information further, and will expect full cooperation from you two on this matter. But for now, I want all of you to watch over Doctor K. She is your priority. As you know, the Rangers are not the only people watching over Corinth."

"Yes sir!" Gem said, with a salute. Colonel Truman just blinked at the Gold Ranger.

The Rangers took this time to crowd onto the bed, Scott was sitting at her side and the others were crowded around her feet.

"I'll leave you guys be for now to become situated. Please do not hesitate to call me. And I am relieved that you are alright and that the baby is fine."

"Selene. I like the name Selene." Scott arched his eyebrows at her.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

"Her middle name is Noelle."

"Doctor K…that's so thoughtful…"

"What? Why is it thoughtful?" Dillon asked.

"That was my Mother's name." Scott said softly, placing his hands on her stomach.

"Oh Doctor K! That's so sweet!" Summer cooed.

"I felt that since Scott lost his Mother that it would be good to carry on her memory some way."

"Was your Mother named Selene?" Ziggy asked, and watched as Doctor K's face went blank and the twins exchanged looks.

"I do not know. If I knew anything about my life before Alphabet Soup, I would be…well I don't think it would change anything except my name." Doctor K was very aware the entire room was now looking at her. "What?"

"You don't know your name?" Ziggy asked.

"No. I was designated "K" from the moment I stepped into Alphabet Soup when I was only 4 years old. I turned 5 one year later."

"You have no idea at all what it is?" Summer asked.

"No."

"Not at all?" Flynn asked.

"Asking me over and over will not change my answer. I have no identity outside of Doctor K."

"Are you even a real Doctor?" Ziggy asked.

"…To be honest, Ranger Green, I have no idea. After I turned 10, they required me to take test upon test in just about every field of I can think of and I was assured I passed them all and earned the title Doctor. The tests themselves were official; I read every word upon the paper. Whether or not I was in the system before Venjix took over and wiped out the information systems I do not know."

"Doctor K, you've had a severally messed up life, haven't ya lass?"

"You could say that."

"So you have no identity?"

"No."

"Well no better time to get a new identity, I mean, look at Dillon!"

"How about we don't." Came Dillon's reply.

"No, Ziggy has a point." Summer said, she looked up at Doctor K, placing her hands on the girls feet. "Doctor K, Alphabet Soup is gone and you're a whole new person. You're going to have a baby! Selene as to have a name for you other than K! Granted once she learns alphabet it will be easy but do you want to be an initial to your child?"

"You bring up a compelling argument, but at this moment, I really do not care. It would add more stress, which I do not need. I do wish to rest, however," All the Rangers shuffled out except two, Ziggy and Scott remained. "Everyone, including Gem and Gemma took the hint, Ranger Green. Why haven't you?"

"I just want to ask you a few things, nothing to add stress or concern I promise."

"What is it?" she asked wearily.

"That song you play on your violin when you're upset, that fast one…did you write that or did you learn it?" He watched her fall silent for a few moments.

"I do not know. I've just always seemed to play that when I couldn't think."

"Ok then. Well I'm heading to the store, would you like anything?"

"I compiled a list while I was in the hospital of foods I would like, it's in one of my bags."

"One more thing."

"It will be, Ranger Green."

"I know how much music means to you and there's this song…my Mom used to sing it all the time when I was little…it used to keep me calm. I figured you may like it. I have it here if you'd like to listen to it." He said, holding a small computer chip. With that he left, the lab doors sealed closed.

"Put it on Scott, I'm curious now. I doubt our tastes in music even remotely alike but he seemed sincere." Scott maneuvered one of the computers to him and put in the small chip. Finding the file, amongst pictures of the Rangers from when Dillon first became a Ranger, they found a small music file.

"I was not excepting this…"

A soft piano melody began to play and as the woman began to sing, a music box like melody joined the piano.

"When I was just a little girl, I asked my Mother, what will I be? Will I be pretty? Will I be rich? Here's what she said to me. Qué Sera Sera, whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see. Qué Sera Sera. When I was just a child in school, I asked my teacher what should I try? Should I paint pictures? Should I sing sings? This was her wise reply. Qué Sera Sera, whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see, Qué Sera Sera."

The song flourished into a grant melody with the piano, music box and now trumpet and harp. The full arrangement appealed to Doctor K, as well as the lyrics.

"When I grew up and fell in love. I asked my sweetheart, what lies ahead? Will there be rainbows? Day after day? Here's what my sweetheart said. Qué Sera Sera, whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see, Qué Sera Sera."

"That was…wonderful."

"I was expecting that either, so I'm glad you like it." Scott said, as he pushed away the computers and snuggled in beside her. "And thank you…for considering my Mother, and my feelings. I just didn't think you would have named our child without me."

"I decided it shortly after I became hospitalized, it really hit me, what I had to lose…"

"Don't think about that. Think about us. Think about this." He said, and stroked her face as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Want me to shut off the music?" Scott asked, as the song started up once more.

"It's ok. Leave it on…just stay with me?"

"Of course, I could use a nice nap. But before I sleep…how's Selene?" he asked and gently touched her stomach.

"She's fine, she seems to be enjoying herself right now. You may be pleased to know, she's 1lb and practicing breathing."

"That's very good to know. Sleep well, K."

"Thank you Scott," she said, nuzzling in close and letting the melody lull her to sleep, relishing the feeling of safety in his arms.

---Read and Review---

**Note:** The song that Ziggy gifted to Doctor K was "Qué Sera Sera". The version I adore and used for this story was the one by Pink Martini from their album Sympathique. I recommend this song be listened to feel the emotions that K tried to express.

If you've ever seen HBO's "Dead Like Me" and can recall the pilot episode when they were taking the little girl through the woods before she went to her lights, that was the song that was playing.


	11. Chapter 11

Burden of Gifts  
Chapter Eleven

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline**: A/U "Three's a Crowd"  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Rating**: Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes)  
**Authors Note:** I've researched the development and real life situations of pregnancy to write this story. Some of the things I'm twisting for dramatic effect. But not all, but if you don't understand a concept or term? Look it up.

Ziggy was staring at the list…and was appalled with the amount of candy that was on Doctor K's list. There were also some fruit and health foods…but mostly sugar. He stuffed the list down into is pocket and wandered towards the grocery store. That's when he heard the music in the air again. Ziggy found himself drawn to the square again to watch him. This time Benny was there, watching. Fresno Bob was nowhere in sight. Ziggy crossed to Benny and sat beside him, taking in the music..

"Hey Zig. Good to see you."

"You too Benny. Know who that guy is?" Ziggy asked.

"Yeah. Name's Daniel Johansen, I've known him for years. Used to be one of the biggest rock stars in the world…"

"Wait…you're telling me that's Danny Johansen? _The_ Danny Johansen? No wonder he looked so familiar. I've not heard anything of him in years!" Danny Johansen. Rock Superstar. Classically trained. Prodigy at string instruments. Critically acclaimed since he was 4 years old.

"Yeah. He lost his kid about 15 years ago, never got over it. He is a devoted family man and losing his kid…he couldn't go on. He plays now and again, like this, to share with people. But his heart ain't in it."

"No kidding, I thought he OD'd and died or something."

"Nah. He's always been clean; he just gave up all his fame to try to find his kid. Never did."

"What happened?"

"Its been 15 years Zig, I don't remember. I've been busy doing other things, like keeping your ass off Bob's list, got it?"

"Yup. Thanks Benny. I gotta get shopping, gotta hungry Mama to feed."

"I've heard. Word gets round you know. The legendary Doctor K is havin' a baby. You guys gotta keep an eye out…people are already going on about how that child's probably going to be just as legendary as she is."

"What do you know about this? Do you know of how she got pregnant? Is there talk of that? We still don't know."

"Well to be frank, only the Cartels know who Doctor K is, most don't care. Pretty much Bob is the only one keeping tabs on her since she embarrassed him in front of the Cartels. He knows she's a lot more dangerous than she appears. There have been whispers that an Agency paid two people to get her pregnant to produce a child, knowing that its extremely probable the child will possess the same intelligence that Doctor K does. That mind can be used for many things, much like Doctor K has been.."

"…What do you mean?" Ziggy asked, his stomach churning..

"Bob got his hands on information. He knows that the Doctor worked for the Government all her life, she has created so many weapons, chemicals, bombs, and technology that has aided in wars…and not on the side of good, not that she knows that. She just created it on orders; she wasn't told what was to become of any of it. He's gotten his hands on some of her chemical weapons, I'll be turning them over to Colonel Truman soon."

"Benny, Bob will KILL you."

"I know, but that's if he finds out. I'm not the only one who knows this information but I cannot stand by and let Bob keep the stuff of hers he has. I have been working with the Colonel for a long time. Unlike Bob, I'm not a sociopath, I have compassions and feelin's you know."

"I know Benny and I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you."

"Hey now, don't make me blush, Cous,"

"Hey Benny, kid I don't know." Came a voice as the music stopped and the man named Daniel sat beside Benny.

"Ziggy, Ziggy Grover. I used to be such a huge fan of your work, still am from the sounds of it." Ziggy said, sticking his hand out to the man, who shook it.

"Nice to meet you Ziggy. Glad you like it."

"Can I ask you something?" Ziggy asked, finally getting to ask his question..

"Shoot." Daniel said, as he began to place his violin back into its case, handling it gently.

"That song you played the other day, that frantic song…is that your own or is it a common song?"

"Oh, that. Nah, made it up when I was a kid. Played it all my life helps me think."

"Is it a Prodigy thing?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, sitting back and leaning against the stonewall.

"I know someone else who plays that song. She's a prodigy too."

"Well great minds think alike." He simply stated. Ziggy nodded.

"I need to get shopping. Daniel it was good to meet you officially. I hope to see you again."

As Ziggy walked away, something gnawed at him, and then he heard someone shouting his name. He saw Summer jogging towards him, blonde hair streaming in the sunlight. Her beauty always made him smile.

"Ziggy! Sorry! Doctor K added more to her list!"

"She could have called." Ziggy said as they walked side by side.

"It was mostly female related products and Gemma has something to do apparently. Not that I mind. I figured you'd be at the store by now."

"I saw that guy again. Remember that rock star Danny Johansen?"

"Of course, who didn't know him?"

"Well he's that guy we heard playing in Corinth Square."

"Awesome. I take it you met him again today?"

"I did. Know whats funny? He said he wrote that song that we hear K play…and K says she's always played it."

"Well maybe she heard it and adopted it as her own."

"Maybe…but he also said he lost his child long ago…"

"I think you're just trying to put something together Zig, lets not worry about it. Lots of people unfortunately see their children die. Try not to bring that up, you might get hit in the face." Summer said wisely. Ziggy linked arms with her and patted her hand.

"You're right."

"I know."

He just laughed as they walked into the store, arm in arm, lists and baskets in hands.

"…Scott, what are you doing?" Doctor K said, looking up from her book as she felt tapping on her extended stomach.

"Playing." Doctor K arched her eyebrows. "You don't feel that?"

"I was concentrating." She said and watched as he lightly tapped on her stomach, and a few seconds later, there was a kick. She watched her flesh move with the activity within. He did it again, proving to her it wasn't just a coincidence. She smiled at him and placed her hand over his. "I like this."

"Me poking you?" he asked with a laugh, she shook her head.

"Being with you…on this kind of emotional level. I didn't think I could feel, I didn't want to…then this happened…and then there was you."

"That was the sweetest thing you've ever said."

"Well when you're around and you and I are the only people here I do feel it is acceptable to express my affection for you. Judging how I believe you said you're committed to me, it's only fair."

"I am. And our daughter counts as a person too."

"Yes, dear." She said with a sigh and to her surprise, he smiled. He scooted to the head of the bed and pressed a kiss to her lips. "What?"

"Though it was sarcastic and not meant as a good way, you called me Dear."

"It is an affectionate term that couples do exchange.."

"Its very sweet. I like it."

"I'm glad."

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Scott went back to poking her stomach, watching his Daughter respond to the taps.

Doctor K watched in amusement, and wondered if this was the joy that family was supposed to feel. She didn't know her name, her family, anything before she was the age of five. She looked down to Scott then began to play with one of the curls that made up his fro. She pulled out a solitary curl and let it go, watching it bounce back. She loved that his hair was as soft as it appeared.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, noting she was playing with his hair, something she never did.

"For once, Ranger Green has me thinking. I have no past, no name. We're going to have a family, shouldn't I have an identity? Wouldn't you like to have a name to call me? And I think…I think I want to know my past, to know who I was, where I came from. I never gave it a second thought…until I met all of you."

"We'll worry about that another time. All I care about is you and our daughter-"

"And your duties to Corinth as a Ranger and a member of the Military."

"That goes without saying, but we're your family, all of us here. If you want a name, I'll be happy to help but you do realize that everyone will want to call you that…"

"Oh…good point. I will give you a name that only you will be able to call me. Do not call me it in front of the others."

"Ok Dear," Scott laughed, then took her hand and pressed it on top of her stomach. "I promise you, I will help you find out your past. I'm sorry that it even happened to you, but I will try to uncover the truth."

"Thank you Scott."

"Anytime…"

"Kaitlyn. You may call me Kaitlyn."

"You do like that letter don't you?"

"It's a habit mostly."

"I understand, Kaitlyn, but we will find out your real identity…eventually. Right now we have to keep you focused on the present and our daughter growing inside you. And keeping her there until she's ready to be born. So what can I do for you to make you relax more?"

"Scott, I'm laying in bed reading and speaking to you, if I'm anymore relaxed I'm sure my brain will turn to mush." To her surprise, he laughed hard.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Why? I'm not doing anything challenge or that's taxing my mind. Its boring…I don't like it."

"What if I make you some lunch? Or rub your feet? Or help you bathe?"

"It seems you just have naughty thoughts on the brain."

"I'm a guy. And I'm in love with you. I want to make sure you're taken care of any and every way I can." She smiled at him and he took comfort in the rare gesture.

"That just proves to me I have chosen the right person to be with. With all of my knowledge of societies and cultures, I do not believe that people are monogamous nor to I believe in marriage since it goes against the purpose of what males are meant to do, spread the seed for population growth instinctively…but you make me want to."

"I'm speechless."

"You just spoke."

"You know what I meant."

"I know. You're fun to tease."

"Glad you think so. What makes me happy…is to see you smile. Until all of this, I didn't think you could. You've showed me underneath that cold exterior, all that knowledge. You're human, as I knew you were. You could try to hide it, you could try to push it away but I knew you were capable of being the person I see in front of me."

"I certainly didn't and had I not become pregnant I would probably still doubt it. But I think I must say, I am thankful this happened. It has opened my eyes to so many things. Things I was denying myself and would have continued."

"I'm glad too. You never would have given me the chance otherwise."

"I wouldn't say that. Had I realized you were attracted to me I would have advanced on you long ago."

"You're good for my ego."

"I figured you'd enjoy that. Now…you said you would help my bathe? I cannot see my feet anymore…are they as swollen as they feel?"

"…Yup. But still cute."

"You're incorrigible. Now help me up, this bed is too big for me to try to climb from. And do not try to pull anything while I'm showering, the Doctor said no activity.."

"Hey! I wasn't. If you want Gemma to help I'm sure she would just to assure you no funny business." Scott said, she thought for a moment.

"True and I'm sure the other Rangers would appreciate that gesture. They may be happy for us but I'm sure they would not like the notion that we even might try to copulate."

"Alright Kaitlyn." He paused for a moment as she smiled slightly.

"I like the way that sounds."

"Good. Now you sit there, let me get Gemma."

Doctor K smiled, she was building a family, a life she had been robbed of. Now that she had a name to call herself, she felt one step closer to feeling like a complete person, something she had wanted since her life was taken from her at the tender age of 4 at the hands of the Government.

---To Be Continued---  
Read and Review


	12. Chapter 12

Burden of Gifts  
_Chapter Twelve_

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline**: A/U "Three's a Crowd"  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes)  
**Authors Note:** I've researched the development and real life situations of pregnancy to write this story. Some of the things I'm twisting for dramatic effect. But not all, but if you don't understand a concept or term? Look it up.

_There was a flutter of wings, colored orange and black. It was a delicate flap…a butterfly. She was following it, she felt exhilarated at the very sight. She shook and saw a child in a lab coat, sitting still on a chair… A winding path lead to light, the light burned. It was too bright! She could feel her flesh burning, searing, peeling. The life within her…dying, she saw a child with dead eyes, it was her face. Agony, such agony. The light was too bright, she was screaming…_

"Doctor K! Wake up woman!" a Scottish voice came ripping through her mind and her eyes snapped open. Flynn was practically on top of her, attempting to wake her. He looked scared; his skin had become as transparent as her own.

"Wh-what's wrong Ranger Blue?" she asked, as he flopped over on the huge bed beside her, sighing in relief.

"You were screaming like you were being slaughtered! I've never heard anyone sound so scared…so alone in my entire life. What were you dreaming of?"

"…my life before I came to Corinth…apparently my subconscious still fears the sun…"

"Why would you fear the sun?"

"I was told when I was 5 that I was allergic to the sun and was kept underground until I was 17."

"You poor poor Lass. I just give thanks that you have that child, and you have Scott. The love you will feel from being a mother and the obvious love you get from him will try to give you that normalcy you apparently were denied."

"Thank you?" she said, her eyebrow lifting.

"Flynn, get out of my bed!"

"'Ey! This is the meetin' bed. It's for everybody."

"…well that's my spot!"

"You win, you win o' fearless leader!" With that Flynn moved to the end of the bed, and Scott glared at him and snuggled to K with a happy grin. "You two are darling."

"Th-wait…do you hear singing?" Scott asked, and all three craned their ears for the door.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH we're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz! We hear he is a Wiz of a Wiz if there was! If ever oh ever a Wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because because because because because because because! Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" They heard Ziggy and Summer chorus as they came in, laughing all the way.

"What on Earth are they singing?" K asked, drawing stares from both men.

"Are you kiddin' me?"

"Do you think I know how to?"

"She's got you there." Scott laughed.

"Nae shite wummin…It's from the Wizard of Oz? Judy Garland? Ray Bolger? It's a classic?"

"I've never seen it. I was not allowed to view anything that was not education and that did not pertain to what I've been working on."

"Don't worry, we'll fix that."

"Hi Doctor K! We're back!" Ziggy said, coming in with her bags of candy.

"I'm thankful you stopped singing."

"Don't say that to the man who has your candy."

"I see no man."

"Touché! Here you go! Don't eat it all in a matter of hours. I'm going to go out. It's a nice day out."

"Keep your lines of communications open." Doctor K said as she waved him off. He laughed and they heard him shout to Dillon.

"Dillon! I'm takin' your girl again! Summer! To Oz?"

"TO OZ!" they heard her call from upstairs, then her rushing to join and they resumed their song.

"I wonder what is wrong with you people most days," K said idly as she popped a marshmallow candy into her mouth.

"Well I'm startin' to wonder too." Flynn said.

"I here that. How you doin' K, you alright?"

"I'm fine, 27 weeks along. Selene is active and she's currently about to take her first practice breaths. She's nearly two pounds and 14 inches long. Oh and she can recognize your voice. So now you can actually speak without it being a waste of your time and breath." She heard Scott let out a happy noise then lean over to her stomach.

"Hi Selene, its Daddy."

"How adorable." Flynn mused, attempting to steal a piece of candy from K's stash and got his hand slapped for his troubles.

"And if your Uncle Flynn was smart he'd get his butt out of here so I can have some time alone with your Mother."

"I can take a hint and an order."

"Good. Bye!"

Flynn laughed, walked out, leaving them alone.

"I wonder what Ziggy's up to." Scott said as he hugged her stomach. She merely watched him with her eyebrow cocked.

"Since I'm sure he's not off meeting with the Cartels, I really could care less."

"True. Maybe he and Summer are off buying baby clothes again."

"I hope not. She has enough. And logically she may be too big for the clothes or may not even wear them. Why not save the credits?"

"They are excited. Let's let them have their fun."

"Very well. Scott, will you lay with me for a while?"

"Of course."

"Thank you…I still do not feel settled after the nightmare I had."

"Don't worry K, I have you now. You're going to be ok."

"I know. I've always felt safe, with you around. Part of the reason why I chose you as my Ranger."

"Good to hear just sleep now. I'll be here."

"Thank you."

"Anytime love."

He watched her drift off to sleep, even though she had been sleeping more, she still looked so exhausted. Her pregnancy had worn her down more than fighting the War. He stroked her face and watched her smile, feeling her ease beneath his fingers. He knew it would never completely end her fears, her pain but he would try. The stability he knew he gave her was enough to help. Snuggling down beside her, he let himself drift to sleep, knowing he had to take advantage of this moment before it passed and Venjix struck again.

Ziggy tried to ignore the stares he got, strolling along the streets arm-in-arm with Summer. Granted guys like him didn't land girls like Summer but hey, it was fun to make them think that.

"Summer?"

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about what's going to happen after the Doc has her baby? This is putting a bigger target on not only us, but her as well. She's made it clear her belief is that this child was made to create a mini Doc K and given how sure of this she is, I'm going to agree. The thing is we still do not know who did it and what orders they were under."

"I don't think she knows either…and she's been too exhausted to do anything else but sleep and monitor the city."

"Isn't that what pregnant women do towards this time of pregnancy?"

"Wouldn't know but from what Gemma has told me, yes. You know when she's apart from her Brother, she's somewhat normal."

"But together…oh boy…never seen two people more excited about destruction by explosions."

"Imagine Doctor K like that…"They both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No way. I can't even."

"So, where are we going?" Summer asked after sometime in silence.

"There's a lot of things that add up to me. I want to talk to Danny."

"You're not going to question him about his kids death are you?"

"Yup."

"Ziggy!"

"What? I think it's more than a coincidence here."

"You just want to fix Doctor K, give her a family! A lot of people lost their children Ziggy! What if Doctor K doesn't want this? She's barely adjusting to us? This could really destroy her. She has her own baby to deal with! Trying to establish a relationship with Scott, she doesn't need this stress. She nearly lost the baby once."

"Ok ok, I'll give up…for now. I just…I want her to have a proper family."

"Trust me. They are highly overrated." Summer said, rolling her eyes.

"Yours…are a bit much but there are people out there who lost their family and would do anything to gain them back."

"Ziggy…"

"I know. But this is Doctor K, she's still fighting bonding with us. She'd probably not be able to cope."

"So what are we doing?"

"Walking? Getting fresh air?"

That's when they heard the music again. Without a word, they headed towards the sound to silently watch Daniel play in the center of Corinth. After listening for what seemed hours, he finally stopped and began to pack up his violin. Spotting Ziggy, he headed over and was surprised to see tears in the young man's eyes.

"Dude…why are you crying?" he asked.

"It was so beautiful…so sad…was it for the kid you lost?"

"ZIGGY!" Summer elbowed him hard. Daniel emitted a soft sigh and gave a soft smile.

"Yeah. It's been 15 years, I'll never stop hurting. You kids are too young to try to even begin to think what it's like to miss your own flesh and blood for so long."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Summer said, softly.

"Thank you, Ms. Landsdown."

"How did you know my name?" Summer asked, surprised.

"The papers when you were going to marry that rich kid?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"If I were you I would too." Summer laughed softly.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Well I don't think I could ever force my kid into marriage."

"Well it all worked out in the end."

"That's good. I should get going; my wife is waiting for me."

"Mind if we tag along?" Ziggy asked, Daniel laughed.

"Nope. The more the merrier, though if you do decide to eat, you better be ready to pick up your own tab." He said as he began to walk away.

"We're going."

"No we're not! This is time with his wife, he doesn't need us hanging about and I'm sure his wife won't like your outburst either."

"That's for us to find out." He said and sprinted away, Summer groaned and followed after him. She hoped this day wouldn't end with Ziggy getting his ass kicked by a stranger.

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** A good friend told me that Ziggy and Summer should be singing Wizard of Oz songs at one point so I added it in. Plus, it amuses me. I could see them singing Wizard of Oz songs.


	13. Chapter 13

Burden of Gifts  
_Chapter Thirteen_

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline**: A/U "Three's a Crowd"  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes)  
**Authors Note:** I've researched the development and real life situations of pregnancy to write this story. Some of the things I'm twisting for dramatic effect. But not all, but if you don't understand a concept or term? Look it up.

When Scott went back to the Lab, Gem and Gemma were nuzzled in the bed sandwiching K. He had no idea how they snuck past him but given their extensive training, he was sure there was probably little they could do…and it would be a mistake to get between them and K. She was peacefully sleeping, her hands entwined in theirs. She had told him most of her life story in the wee hours when it was just them. The pain she felt of losing the Twins the way she had had nearly killed her. Seeing her at such peace, so content, touched him. He sat at one of the computers and scanned the City. All was well in the city, but outside…he could see a line of forces starting maneuvers.

"K, Gem, Gemma wake up. Venjix is on the move." He heard all three begin to move, and heard feet hit the floor. Next thing he knew Gem and Gemma were on either side of his shoulder, reading the screen. His heart stopped as from behind them he heard K let out a hiss of pain. "What's wrong?" he asked, nearly dislodging the Twins.

"I don't move often so I tend to get achey." She told him, waving it off, though he realized her hand was on her stomach.

"Are you sure?"

"Scott. Yes. Venjix is on the move, this isn't the time." She said firmly. She looked up as Ranger Black and Blue came in.

"Ranger Black, contact Rangers Yellow and Green. Venjix is on the move and we need them to morph and to get at our decided location immediately." She told him, and smacked at Ranger Blue's hands as he began to touch where she was touching. "Stop touching me. I am not your concern right now, Venjix is."

"Doctor K, I think you need to calm yourself, if you don't, you WILL go into labor or lose the child." K rolled her eyes.

"Stop holding it over my head. I made it clear to all of you that your focus, when the time comes needs to be Venjix, not me."

"Sorry, Doc."

"Go, they are trying to breach the shields."

As the Rangers fled, as usual, Tenaya appeared as clockwork. The attack bot strolled into the lab and sat down on the bed.

"Doctor K."

"Tenaya Seven."

"You seem stressed."

"You seem amused."

"You and your Rangers amuse me. Though your two newest Rangers seem to be crazy."

"They would, wouldn't they? What brings you by this time?"

"I told you, your development fascinates me, I'm programmed to think as a human girl, so this is something I can never experience." Doctor K saw emotions in the attack bot's eyes that took her back. She took Tenaya's hand and placed it to the area that Salene had kicked and she watched her smile. It was a genuinely sweet smile.

"I'm more than happy to let you learn. I can see that you're conflicted. How is it that Venjix is not tracking where you are?"

"I told him I'm working on stealing information."

"Ah. Does he check your data?"

"No. Not usually."

"Then show me how your data installs." Doctor K said, taking the time to relax and learn more about Tenaya's technical abilities. Her eyes would rove to the screens, knowing her Rangers were doing just fine and each time she glanced up they were. She had given Scott her controls and he was able to call what Zords they needed, basically taking 95 percent of the control from her hands trying to make sure she didn't stress out. And due to her trust with him, it worked.

She watched as Tenaya held out a hand and a USB extension slid from the tip of her finger. Taking her hand she plugged the girl into her computer and watched as her eyes went dead, the began to glow a violent pink, she leaned close, seeing ones and zeros falling through the eyes. It was just plain fascinating. K felt a pain race through her and she groaned, which broke Tenaya's concentration. She had been downloading information on pregnancy that K had given her access to.

"Doctor K, what is it?"

"Nothing. Just some pain."

"In your condition no pain at this stage is good; you're already on bed rest for preclamcia. What is it? Where is it?" Tenaya asked, while mentally running down the list of causes and symptoms.

"Cramps. And my back aches but I've been laying down for weeks, I get up occasionally but I'm on bed rest."

"You do realize what those signs are?"

"Of course Tenaya. I've read over the notes I gave you."

"Then you shouldn't be in denial about them."

"I have to be for now. Venjix is attacking the City, I cannot call my Rangers back."

"Just ease, breathe, in…out…"

"This so absurd."

"What is?"

"I'm listening and taking directions from you."

"But I feel compelled to help. In a way I'm vicariously learning and experiencing what it is to be pregnant through you. It will probably be my only chance and you do trust me enough to know I will not report to Venjix and I can keep you safe from him."

"I wouldn't have let you into my computer had I had any doubts."

"Then just breathe with me." K tilted her head at the pure compassion in the voice and eyes of the supposed Attack Bot. "What?"

"He really did engineer you to be so human, didn't he?" K found herself reaching out to touch the girl's face, knowing in her heart, this was her fault. This girl would still be human had Venjix not escaped.

"Just breathe."

Doctor K closed her eyes and inhaled slowly…exhaled gently…she continued to breathe slowly, calm. When her eyes opened as Scott's voice filtered through the computer, she realized Tenaya was gone.

"K, we're heading back. Corinth is secure once again."

"Of course it is, Scott, you were leading your team and doing what you do best."

"Thanks," she could hear the mild roar of the other Rangers complaining. "ALL of you did a good job." She said, holding back a laugh. She shook her head and smiled when she heard Ranger Green shout in joy.

"See you guys! I told you she liked me!"

"Ziggy, I'm going to slap you if you don't shut up about that." Ranger Blue growled.

"Come here and say that to my face."

She could hear Ranger Blue and Green struggling and slapping noises and couldn't contain her laughter anymore. Then things went silent on the Rangers end.

"…Guys I think she's laughing." Ranger Black said, clearly perplexed.

"Because you're both stupid." Gem said cheerfully. "She finds those of less intelligence humorous when they get into petty squabbles about inferior things."

"Words hurt Gem!" Ziggy pouted which sent K back into fits of laughter.

"If I've not broken you down yet Ranger Green, its going to take a lot more than that." She said as she calmed. "Thank you, my Rangers. I cannot recalling laughing once in my life…thank you for giving me joy."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww"

"Summer!"

"What? That was sweet and so sad!"

"Oy…can we go home now?" Scott asked, though she could hear him laughing.

"Yes, come home Rangers, job well done." She praised them and cut the com-link as a pang of pain raced through her.

"Oh…this isn't good…"

When the Rangers arrived they found Doctor K paler than usual and holding her expanded skin.

"K…what's wrong!" Scott shouted racing to her.

"My back hurts really bad."

"Then why are you holding your front instead of your back?" Ziggy asked.

"Force of habit."

Then he noticed that the Twins were watching the clock and then K and back and forth for a few moments.

"Doctor K, you're in labor." Gemma stated without hesitation. All eyes went to K and Gemma.

"No I'm not."

"You're in denial, Doctor K, we've seen you go through it before. You have that look in your eyes." Gem said shortly.

"What look? She's looked the same!" Dillon said.

"That's because you're not trained to see what we see and you've not known K as long as we have. We can see that though she's holding her back, that's not where her pain is. The pain she's feeling is much more than she's expressing. We can detect it from a single twitch in her face, a light in her eyes." Gemma said.

"It's true." K admitted. "They were trained to not only seek and destroy by any means necessary but to read people. They were reared to be weapons with or without Ranger Powers. I'm aware most of you think of them as hyperactive children but they are not. It's a defense they put up. Flynn, you've seen with your own eyes how intelligent Gemma is. I've watched you, watch her as she programs and breaks down my designs." And she let out a groan. "I know I'm in labor. I have been for much of this afternoon. I've tried to stop it and I have failed. I cannot hold back longer. I will not seek a hospital, everything I need is here." She said, gesturing the equipment around her.

"But K, Salene is too early; you're putting her in danger by not taking her."

"No Scott, I'm putting her in danger by going. Here I am safe; I'm safe no where else. I have faith in the knowledge Flynn has."

"Aww, how sweet…I better get me some gloves." He said hastily and went to seek a pair. After K gave the command, he began to inspect her and let out a curse.

"What?" Scott asked, turning around as the Twins did. No one else moved, they all were facing away giving Flynn and K privacy.

"She's dilating fast considering I doubt the rest of her is ready for this baby."

"Meaning what?" Scott demanded.

"Well until we were in the Wastelands all three of us suffered from Vitamin D deficiency. We weren't allowed outside, K still doesn't go outside, she's weaker than we are." Gem said, his face blank, hiding his worry in order to alarm the Rangers further.

Then the sirens went off.

"No." Scott said, his face filled with fear. "This cannot be happening."

"It is. Venjix's troops just got into the Dome." Gemma said, glancing at the computer.

"Scott, Go. You knew this day would come; your duty is first and foremost to the safety of Corinth. I will keep Flynn and Dillon here with me. The rest of you go."

"Why me?"

"To protect Flynn and I as I give birth. When you're not morphed your physical strength is tenfold to any human or troops that may get in here. Flynn has experience in child birth and labor. Now GO!" she shouted and finally let out a cry of pain as her contractions worsened.

"Only contact us if you need backup!" Flynn said, grasping her hand and holding it. "Breathe…" he instructed, and listened for the young Doctors exhale.

---To Be Continued---  
Read and Review

Note: Sorry for the delay. I've been sitting on this chapter for a long while. I kept trying to add more but I realized I had no need, this chapter felt complete.


	14. Chapter 14

Burden of Gifts  
_Chapter Fourteen_

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline**: A/U "Three's a Crowd"  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes)  
**Authors Note:** I've never given birth so I have no idea how to even begin to capture this. I've read countless real life experiences and everyone is different and so are reactions to pain and what not. So this is mostly done the dramatic way and probably won't be like any actual experience.

With a growl Scott tore himself away and ran with the other Rangers from the Garage. The rest had just as difficult a time leaving the young Doctor as she began to follow Flynn's instruction.

"Guys we are going to fight harder and faster than anything. My girl is having my child and this is not good. She's too early. We have to get back as quick as possible." He told them as they raced into town.

"Trust us Scott-"

"We will give-"

"300 percent!"

"Does that mean you two are going to completely lose it and blow up everything in sight?" Ziggy asked, with a nervous chuckle.

"If we have to!" Gemma responded with a happy smile and high fived her brother as they raced along side their leader.

"Oh boy…" Summer panted.

Dillon watched as Flynn continued to be between the Doctor's parted legs. It was awkward. He didn't understand why he really had to be there. This was not his thing and he did not want to witness this birth. The Doc was groaning and holding back hisses of pain. Flynn was murmuring words of comfort as he held her hand.

"Do I have to be here?" he growled, both K and Flynn glared at him.

"Yes, now shut your mouth and check the do-"

"No need Rangers, at a time like this you should not be lax with security. Especially since the doctor is giving birth." Tenaya's voice rang out. "But don't worry; I've sealed your doors." She told him as she stalked into the lab.

"Tenaya Seven! What in the world do you want at a time like this?" Flynn demanded but noticed K didn't even seem to fear the infiltration bots presence. Dillon stood at fight stance and the hybrid girl rolled her eyes.

"No need, Ranger Black. She's fine." K told him through gritted teeth.

"Since when? This-"

"She's been aiding me through my pregnancy."

"Why would she do that?" Flynn asked.

"Given that I am robotic, I do not have the ability to have children anymore. The young Doctor's pregnancy is fascinating me. In essence she is partly my creator too. She created my Master, he created me. I owe her for that. So I have safeguarded and watched over her since I learned she was with child. I have downloaded information about labor and birthing and I've come to help. I knew she has been in labor for sometime."

"I don't trust a word you say."

"Given my past, I don't blame you, but I am here to assist Doctor K and Ranger Blue. She will not survive with his help alone."

"Who? She who? K or the baby?" Dillon demanded.

"Both. Doctor K is weak and the child is too early." Tenaya said and turned her attention away from the Black Ranger. "Ranger Blue, what is the status? How far dilated is she?"

"About 6 centimeters give or take. She's dilating surprisingly fast considering her ill health and the fact this is her first child."

"Doctor K, how far along are you at this point?"

"28 weeks." K said, panting, sweat beginning to pour and gather down her face.

"Ranger Black, make yourself useful and get some ice chips for the Doctor." Tenaya snapped and began to speak to Flynn again, Dillon rolled his eyes and left, thankful to be out of the room. He could hear the three of them speaking and felt so out of place. Something within him felt oddly comforted with Tenaya there, assisting Doctor K. Not that he didn't trust Flynn, but having another person, especially a female made things seem easier. When he walked back in, Tenaya was cradling K's body in her arms while Flynn pealed a layer of blankets from the bed.

"What did I miss?" he asked, as Tenaya laid K back down and Flynn and Tenaya settled down on stools at the bedside.

"Her water broke. I didn't want her lying in it, it's uncomfortable given we don't know how long it will take. She's contracting and dilating now,"

"That'll start soon. She's at 9 centimeters now," Tenaya said.

"Geeze Doc! Obviously your body wants the baby out." Dillon said, she just shot him a dirty look and he swore he heard her mutter 'fuck off', but took an offered ice chip and chewed on it.

"Doctor K, I must tell you I find this remarkable and truly and grossly fascinating. I thank you for allowing me to be here." Tenaya said, monitoring K's blood pressure, frowning.

"Thanks for calling me gross!"

"Doctor she didn't-"

"I'm aware…but I am not thinking straight I'm approaching having to push a human being prematurely out of my body, leave me alone." Flynn just laughed.

"Dillon, I think it would be best if you left for now. It's gonna get gross soon and I'll spare you the trauma, you can witness birth when you have kids with Summer."

"If I can have kids…" he muttered, to his surprise, K answered.

"You can. I am unsure about Tenaya's reproduction organs but I've scanned your body countless times and it's perfectly intact, the Virus and implants have nothing to do with your anatomy."

"You're never going to scan me again you pervert!" K actually chuckled.

"I'm a Doctor and your anatomy never interested me outside of an intellectual and medical stand point. Same goes for all Rangers-"

"With the exception for Scott." Flynn said waggling his eyebrows.

"I think I need to push." K said, aiming a kick at Flynn, who ducked her foot and checked her again. As she began to push, Flynn worried, he could see that the baby was vastly approaching, the head was nearly crowning.

"You're getting there…quickly. You're so quiet compared to other births I've witnessed."

"You're lucky I tolerate pain as I do and I've not managed to kick you in the face yet."

"Doctor K, your blood pressure worries me, has been from earlier." Tenaya said.

"It's very high." She said dryly. "I'm suffering from preeclampsia."

"Oh. Well that changes things." Tenaya said.

"What do you mean?" Dillon asked as he lingered in the doorway.

"Never you mind. We have a baby on the way!" Flynn said as he checked Doctor K once more. "Doctor K your baby wants out, start pushing."

"The baby does not want for anything; it is not dictating when it decides to come down the birth canal. Hormones dictate that. When it comes out its basic needs are for warmth, comfort, food and to expel waste." K snapped, Dillon rolled his eyes.

"Such an example of unconditional motherly love." He said, earning him the darkest glare he'd ever seen K give.

"Ranger Black, if I wasn't in the midst of pushing a child out of my vagina I would make you pay for that comment but since I am in no state to do so please realize I do not forget and you will get retaliation later."

"I count on it." He told her, given in the past she had shot him with a blaster cannon when he walked away from training.

"I'm pushing now." K said and grasped on to Tenaya who was coaching her breathing or attempting to. K was ignoring the proper breathing and was panting for air. She was soaked in sweat and the pain was finally showing in her face. "Owwwwwwwwww."

"Doctor K the head is crowning, keep pushing."

"I can't, I'm exhausted already. I can't do this I have no physical strength left." The young girl said, collapsing back amongst the pillows, tears joined the sweat coursing down her face. The sheer defeat and pain in her face struck Dillon. Sometimes he forgot how young she was, she couldn't be not more than 19 if that and she wasn't even sure. Right now she looks so young in one moment and so old the next, the pain she was showing made her seem so much older now, making her seem like she had been suffering from hundreds of years and he was sure it wasn't just the pain from the labor.

"It's either do or die for you and your baby. You really have no choice in the matter." Tenaya said with a nod that made K sob.

"I don't want her to die."

"Then push." Flynn said, and as the Doctor strained and pushed, the head emerged. "Keep pushing, the head is out." He said, in awe of the tiny child appearing in his hands. He was soaked in blood and other body fluids but at this point he didn't care. Within moments, he held Salene's tiny body in his hands. She was silent and her eyes were closed. His heart stopped.

"Why isn't she crying?" Dillon asked, eyes wide as Flynn began to clamp off the cord and as soon as it stopped pulsing he cut it and handed the tiny infant to Tenaya. Tenaya sprang into action, whisking the child over to the equipment that K already had.

"Why isn't…?" K asked, looking to Flynn as he began to inspect her, then looked up at K as her speech trailed off with a slur.

"Oh fuck," he grunted, as K slumped back and didn't move.

"What?" Dillon asked.

"She's nearly out of it and she still has to pass the placenta. It could take longer than it took her to have Salene and she's bleeding, a lot."

"Ranger Blue, relax, let K's body naturally try to fight on its own. I'm more concerned with the child."

"Did you clear her breathing passages? Has she opened her eyes? Is she blue?"

"Of course I have but she's not blue, she's not even hued to that color. She's just…not crying or opening her eyes, she is moving and breathing fine, just being a silent child." Tenaya observed the tiny life in her hands. The child weighed not more than two pounds and she was the tiniest human she'd ever seen.

"Then if she's stable, give her to Dillon and he can hold her and try to get her to open her eyes and cry. We have to help the Doc." Tenaya looked from K's prone form to the child. As she began to walk to Dillon, he realized she was humming. Upon hearing the tune, even Flynn stopped to look at her.

"What?" she asked.

"That song. That's Dillon's song." Flynn said, Tenaya tilted her head and watched as Dillon pulled out his watch and opened it. He saw Tenaya's eye grow wide and her face become unreadable.

"This was our lullaby, passed down in the family. Grandfather…gave you the watch since I could not see its face…" she whispered. Dillon looked to her with a pained look.

"You're the girl I see, I've seen in my nightmares, my visions of the past. You're my Sister." He said as it came upon him like a shot.

"Now is not the time, Brother. Take the baby, I must help Doctor K or she will not survive."

For the first time he could remember, Dillon took an infant into his arms. The child fit into his cupped palms. Her skin was a healthy color, not a twinge of blue as Tenaya had told them. Her skin was close to Scott's color, maybe a little lighter but was certainly darker than her Mother. She had a matt of dark hair that was a bit curled. She looked like a good mix between her parents, but her eyes were still not open and she didn't make a sound. Cradling her swaddled form to his chest, he began to rub what skin he could touch. He gently ran his fingertips over her thin face, she was warm. He nearly jumped as she issued a small noise. He touched her again and she squeaked.

"Making progress it seems?" Flynn asked, hearing the noises, and then looked up as Dillon gasped. "What?" And saw Dillon's eyes actually glisten with tears.

"She has her Mother's eyes. Such a beautiful shade of blue…" as he said that, Flynn watched as her small hand reached up for his face and Dillon touched the tiny hand and let the tears fall.

"Logically that might not be the color it stays. But it might since statistically infants of African American decent are born with black eyes that change to brown." Tenaya added as she shifted K, whose eyes were fluttering open. "Doctor K, listen to your child, she is awake and speaks-"

"She doesn't-"

"Save your strength. I'm aware its just nonsense noise and sounds. But hold on to that, that sound, that noise, we need you to stay with us." Tenaya said firmly, that made K's eyes snap open.

"I'm so tired. I can't."

"You have to Doc, for this baby," Dillon said, coming closer, lowering himself so that K could see Salene in his arms. "Look at your beautiful girl."

"My…baby…" K began as her eyes began to roll back into her head. Dillon jerked away as K began to seize, prompting both Tenaya and Flynn to move.

"Like it or not she's not going to make it if we don't bring her to a hospital right now. Since she's currently going to be out of it for a while, she can no longer fight and we can do what's best for her." Flynn said, Tenaya nodded.

"I concur Ranger Blue. She's not strong enough to finish the birthing process and she's losing more blood. It's showing no signs of slowing. Combine that with the fact that child has been quiet; she should be attended to as well. She could use steroids and some time in an incubator to assist in her lung development." Tenaya said, and quickly crossed to the computers and began to type furiously.

"What are you doing? You're still our enemies you have no right digging into our databases."

"Oh Brother, please, if I wanted to destroy you all I would just let Doctor K die and take the child. But as you see my interest are not of that nature. I've summoned an ambulance and contacted the hospital to let them know what's happening and to be on stand by."

"And why aren't those your intentions Tenaya? What do you have to gain from helping Doctor K?"

"I don't know to be completely honest. If my Master knew this is what I've been sneaking off to do, I would be killed or upgraded. I just feel this is one thing that I should do."

"Then you might want to disguise yourself before everyone gets here." Dillon advised, Tenaya nodded and looked to the people in front of her then spun, emitting a bright light they watched as her outfit and appearance changed. She now wore pink scrubs and her hair was tied back and a mask covered from nose to chin.

"Better." Flynn said, as the two continued to work, Dillon continued to watch the infant in his arms as she silently watched him back.

---  
To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Burden of Gifts  
_Chapter Fifteen_

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers RPM and I do not make any money writing this story.  
**Timeline**: A/U "Three's a Crowd"  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: Teen (Minor Language, Suggestive Themes)  
**Authors Note:** I've never given birth so I have no idea how to even begin to capture this. I've read countless real life experiences and everyone is different and so are reactions to pain and what not. So this is mostly done the dramatic way and probably won't be like any actual experience.

Scott Truman stared down at the premature infant in the incubator in the NICU of the Corinth Hospital. She was sleeping comfortably and was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Salene Noelle, his little one, his baby girl. She was tiny but she was strong. It was the one thing he had been reassured about so many times he lost count already. He felt his Rangers around him, peering over him and watching his child as well. As happy as he was, there was a deep gouge of regret ripping at him. He had not been there to help her into this world, to keep K from slipping away. His mind went to her still form, laying motionless in her hospital room; a guard posted either side of the door.

With a sigh, he wove around his friends and out the door. He wanted to see K. Even though their relationship was more complicated than he ever thought he'd be entangled in, he realized there was a longing coming over him. He missed her voice, her cold stare that was beginning to soften as she looked at her belly, the way she softly spoke to Salene when no one was listening. She told her growing infant many things but the one she repeated often was that she would be loved and her family would always be there for her. She would never be alone and would never have to suffer like she had before she met them.

Entering her room, he saw she was still motionless in the bed while a nurse in pink scrubs sat unnaturally still, not even blinking as he pulled a chair and sat beside K. There was just so much he had to think about, the turn his life had taken that he never expected.

Only months ago, Doctor K had been getting sick, and originally had them convinced it was radiation poisoning. They hadn't known about Alphabet Soup, about Gem and Gemma or that she had been Venjix's creator. Then she revealed she was pregnant, and they watched her grow and then to find out he was the Father. How her child had been created and implanted was figured out but the reason why was still unknown. Who would want their child, what they would do to gain the premature infant concerned him. So much had happened, so much in the six and half months, he sighed and just let it wash over him.

"K, Kaitlyn, you need to wake up baby girl." He said as he leaned in close. "Salene and I need you."

"Is her actual name Kaitlyn?" he heard the nurse ask, she had a familiar voice but right now he really didn't care.

"No, it's a name she decided to give to herself." He answered; the nurse went back to not speaking and simply watched.

"Scott, hey, could we talk to you for a moment?" he heard Ziggy ask as he poked his head in.

"Sure." Scott directed his next statement to the woman in pink. "You'll still be here?"

"I am not moving until she awakens. She will be safe."

"Thank you."

He stepped into the hall where the Rangers were gathered with Colonel Truman. They all had grave looks on their faces, Gem and Gemma included and that took a lot to completely wipe out their energies even if they appeared calm but they seemed so stunned.

"Guys, what is it?" Ziggy sighed and looked to Summer then back to him.

"Scott, Summer and I have found K's biological parents."

"Excuse me?" Scott asked, finding it hard to believe.

"Remember how we kept going out? Well I met this guy named Danny Johansen-"

"That old rock star?"

"One and the same. He was playing the song Doctor K plays to concentrate and he lost his daughter. Summer didn't believe it, I just had the feeling that I couldn't shake. We joined him and his wife-"

"No Ziggy, you crashed and made me pay." Summer corrected, raising her eyebrows.

"Anyways!" he said and Summer shook her head with a smile. "His wife said the same thing and that their daughter went missing when she was 5 years old. She had gone out to play with a neighbor girl and disappeared. She was a prodigy and had been sought for her intelligence by the government. Danny and Iris had always turned them down but they had gotten more and more insistent. Then their daughter went missing. They showed us a picture and I swear Summer was going to fall over. There was no denying it then, the girl was identical to Doc."

"What was her name?" he asked, this time Summer spoke as she held out a small picture to him.

"Lydia. Lydia Ellen Johansen. She loved music and number games. She would sit for hours and doodle equations and work on the mind teasers her mother would give her."

The child in the photo was clearly Doctor K. She looked like a happy normal child before she had been ripped from her parents and forced to work underground, trusting two adults that would lie to her for over half of her life. He felt his throat clench.

"What did you tell them about her?"

"She's alive and well."

"Did you tell them she was pregnant?"

"No. We didn't want to overwhelm them. After Ziggy showed them a picture of her that he had taken, they left and we've not seen them since." Summer said.

"Good. I want to meet them before they find out. The worst thing we can do now is show them her now." He told them. Damn. Who knew? Most people ended up in Corinth and more than half had lost their families to the war. It seemed too good to be true and that was why Scott couldn't believe it. "I can't believe this."

"Convenient I know, but can't we be optimist and hope for happy endings for once?" Flynn asked, all eyes went to him.

"No." Dillon said flatly. "In this world, there is no such thing."

"Does anyone know where they could be?"

"Scott, I work for City Control. We have the location for every person in Corinth." His Dad reminded him.

"Sorry Dad, I drew a blank. Can we get the information please?" Scott asked. "I do not know when she will wake up but I want to make this quick because I want to be here when she does."

"Of course, Scott. Would you like me to come with you?" Summer asked.

"Sure, I need someone who can think clearly." He told her, he looked to the other Rangers.

"Watch over them for me. When I get back I want time with Salene unless K is awake." He told them, Gem and Gemma saluted him and headed to K's room while Ziggy and Flynn went to look after Salene. Dillon looked at them.

"I'm coming with you two." He said, Scott shrugged.

"I don't care."

"I know you don't but you're not in the right mindset. Someone has to be able to be focused."

"Don't you even care a little that Doctor K is in a coma and Salene is premature?" Summer asked, a bit hurt by Dillon's attitude.

"Of course I do. I just do not feel the same way you do. I'm a bit impaired in that department don't you remember?" he asked, Summer looked wounded and he sighed. He reached out and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry, Summer, this situation, it all so new and complicated I'm not sure how to feel and I found out some upsetting news myself and I'm just a mess. I don't mean to take it out on you guys."

"What news did you find out?" Summer asked, her brows knitting together.

"I'll tell you later. We should catch up with Scott before he goes off on his own." He told her, she frowned and he lifted her chin and gave her a quick kiss. "I promise I'll tell you soon. This is more important."

"Alright." She said and wrapping his arm around her waist they hurried after Scott and his Father as the day became night.

Ziggy wandered from the NICU to Doctor K's room, the guard let him in and he pulled up a seat beside her.

"Hey Doctor K, I'm here if you need me. But as long as you're in that coma at least you cannot hit and degrade me." He said cheerfully but then sobered up. "I hope you come out of it soon. You should see your baby! She's cute!" He eyed the nurse who was staring blankly ahead. "Kinda like your nurse who's guarding you. She's a hottie."

"I can hear you, you know."

"TENAYA!" he shot out of his seat at the second he recognized her voice.

"You recognized my voice, Ranger Red didn't seem to." She said, standing and pulling the mask down under her chin.

"Well to be fair, his baby girl is premature and his girlfriend is in a coma." Ziggy said.

"True. Poor bastard. Don't you want to know why I'm here?" she asked, Ziggy smirked.

"I assuming from what you've been doing, you're watching her."

"But are my intentions good or evil?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and Ziggy smirked.

"I'm assuming good since you've apparently been here as long as Flynn and Dillon."

"Yes. I assisted in the birth since Ranger Blue could not work alone and my Brother does not have the capacity to care for anyone."

"Did you just say Brother?" Ziggy asked.

"I did. Ranger Black is my biological Brother. The song his pocket watch plays is our Lullaby."

"You must be the blind girl in his visions."

"Correctl, only I am no longer that pathetic human. I am superior now." Tenaya said, Ziggy came closer and she sat back down.

"If you were blind you weren't pathetic, it happens."

"All humans are pathetic." She answered simply.

"You're brother is human."

"Half and he's just as pathetic." Ziggy laughed.

"You can say that again…" then he paused. "Don't tell him I said that, he'll kill me."

"I wouldn't let him kill you." Ziggy sighed in relief. "I would do that with my own hands. You're so fun to play with that I could let him have that enjoyment." His face fell and Tenaya laughed. "This is what I enjoy about you Ranger Green; you wear your heart on your sleeve as the expression goes."

"Uhh thank you?" he said, she smiled and he remembered why he was attracted to her in the first place.

"You're welcome, Ranger Green. To be honest I've been watching Doctor K since I learned of her pregnancy. Since I doubt I'll ever have a child since I do not know if I could, it's been fascinating to me. I'm programmed to be a human girl but the concept of a life growing within me isn't in my programming. I'm not meant to. I'm meant to infiltrate, learn and attack. It's not much of a filling life."

"Tenaya…" Ziggy wasn't sure what to say. Sure he could say 'I'm sure you could have kids', 'I'd help you find out', but this wasn't the time. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"I'm superior now, I do not feel sorry for myself. I can see and I'm enhanced in every way, I couldn't be if I were human. I don't think I'd ever want to be." She told him. "Is it just me or does Doctor K just appear to be sleeping now?"

Ziggy turned to see what Tenaya was talking about. He wasn't surprised to find she was right. Doctor K now looked like she was sleeping peacefully; something in her appearance had changed.

"Doctor K, if you can hear me…wake up. Please." Ziggy begged as he dropped into his chair at her side and nearly jumped back out as he saw her begin to move.

---To Be Continued---  
Authors Note: Thanks for reading along, my faithful few, the next chapter will be the last.


End file.
